A New Exorcist?
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: YOU are a new student entering the True Cross Academy! First you must go into cram school, but you bump into an unlikely stranger along the way. Who will you meet?
1. First Day First Folly

okay brief explination: YOU are a new student at the True Cross Academy. Lets see where you get yourself.

You grip your brochure nervously as you walk along the bridge leading to the enormous school. The day's time was unknown, the clouds turned a dark smeared grey as soon as you got off the bus. You tried to hurry, knowing that it would rain. You were right. it began to trickle lightly to a sudden drizzle, and then as you approached the door it began to pour. you hauled your luggage in along with yourself soaking and shivering lightly. you took in the view of the room.

It was decorated with many lights. Itdefinatly got rid of the rainy day feeling. Wandering aimlessly, you soon got lost in the halls. It seemed to go on forever! You looked around for anybody to help you. Soon enough you saw a white splotch a distance away. Was that a dog? You approached it silently and bent down to take a good look at the animal. it was truly adorable, but you had no idea what it was doing in an academy.

"Aww. Wonder who dropped you off..." You smiled and patted the terrier's head with your gloved hands.

The white dog stepped back, looking appauled. It shook its head after looking at you a few moments. You peered curiously at it, wondering what it's doing. Suddenly, there was a huge puff and a cloud, making you scream a little. Did somebody throw a stink bomb or something? No, it had no fragrence.

"I know i'm cute but please, keep your hands to yourself." Said a sudden voice

You screamed and jumped back, seeing that the west highland terrior was gone, and a well dressed man was there instead. Yo looked up to see him laughing a little bit.

"You sure do scream a lot. You better quiet down, the academy dislikes noise." He purred,bending down to help you up

You took his outsretched hand as he helped you up, and took a look at your outfit.

"Where's your uniform? All students attending must wear one. How are we supposed to know if you are some free loader? You are attending are you not? By the way, i'm Mephisto. So, are you a student or not?" Mephisto said all too quickly

"Student. Where do you get the uniforms? I didn't recieve any-" You started but were interrupted by Mephisto

"You have to pick one up. I'll be nice and send it to your dorm. Name?" He began and started walking making you follow

"(your name), and how did you do that whole dog thing? Can you teach me? That was so cool i almost pissed myself." You said excitedly

He shook his head and stopped at a door at the end of the long hallway. He opened the door and let you in before responding with a suspicious smile.

"Maybe. Anyways here's your class. Enjoy and all that crap," Mephisto said boredly before shutting the heavy door

The class was going, but as soon as the door shut everyone stopped writing and talking and looked at you. The eyes stared you down as if expecting something revolutionary to happen. You stood there until someone finally broke the silence.

"Oh, (name). I heard you were coming. Don't be late next time, please. Anyways sit here next to Rin." Said a taller boy with glasses

You awkwardly walked down the isle as the crowd's eyes watched you. You sat on the outskirts of the first row of desks, next to a black haired, pale, sloppy looking kid. You slammed your books down tiredly, trying to look like you didn't care. The crowd finally stopped staring and looked back at the boy up front expectedly.

"Okay, first day everyone. I am Yukio Okumara, but please call me Mr. Okumura, since i am the professor." Yukio said in a light tone

You shifted a little bit in your seat. Him? A teacher? Please, he's in our age group! The sloppy kid looked at your surprised face and smiled a little bit. He shrugged and laughed a little bit.

"I know, same reaction. Except it's worse for me because he's my twin brother. I'm Rin," He said trying to sound important

You looked at him and smiled a little. A kid looking like him would never be expected to say hello to somebody like you.

"I'm (name). So, you're brothers? That's awkward." You laughed

A ruler slammed on Rin's desk making your laughing stop and look up. Yukio didn't seem to look too mad, but didn't exactly look satisfied.

"(name). Pay attention." Yukio said striding back to the board up front

"Now everybody, let's get to class." Yukio smiled now ignoring you and Rin.

You slumped in your chair the same time Rin also did. You looked at the board and sighed. Looks like your reputation was off to a horrible start.


	2. Another Day, Another Mistake

Paste your document he

Soon enough, class carried on. Yukio went over the basics, which you already studied for before you even arrived at the academy, so it was extremely boring. You yawned and looked to your left. Rin was drawing on his notes, ignoring his brother as well as you did. You scooted over to see what he was drawing, until he looked up at you.

"Sorry," You whispered "I wanted to see.." You sat back in your regular position

Rin looked at the drawing, then slid it near enough for you to read it. It was a doodle of a stick figure Yukio pointing at the board while the rest of the stick figure class slept. You laughed a little bit and took your pencil to add a detail. You drew stick figure Rin and you talking and laughing. Rin's face turned slightly red, but he laughed a little bit before looking up. Time sure flew! It was almost break time.

"And that class, is our lesson on our lowest level of demons; goblins." Yukio said closing his fancy little suitcase.

The class slowly began to talk until Yukio let the class out for their break time. You packed your books into your backpack you had been carrying the whole time. You looked to your left to see that Rin had already left! Well, what do you expect from a person you just met? You got up and walked slowly to the doors before Yukio called out. You spun around to see him right behind you.

"(name)! Don't mind Rin. He leaves like that all the time. I think he's into you though." Yukio said smiling

You blushed slightly before realizing the awkward silence stretching on. Yukio quickly made a comment before it got any worse.

"Want to come with me? We can sit together. I can tell that you get lost often. Almost twenty minutes late to class, i had a hunch." Yukio opened the door

You walked out first, then he did. After taking several turns, going up and down stairs and a final left, they had reached the cafeteria. The white doors were closed neatly. Yukio opened the door for you again and let you in. The room was crowded and noisy, but not too chaotic. He guided you to a long granite table on the left side of the room where eight people sat. You recondnized one of them as Rin. Rin was diggin into fresh sukiyaki, sitting next to a small blonde haired girl taking small bites of her noodles. Across from her was a tall boy with cotton candy pink hair, and next to him a foreign looking shorty with no hair. finally, next to Rin was a really tall tan boy with brown hair and bleach blonde mowhawk. And at the corner of the table was a aburn haired kid hiding behind a purple haired angry looking girl. last but not least, a brunet with a pony tail sat next to the purple haired girl.

"Hello everyone, meet (name). She's a new student and i was helpfully guiding her through the halls. (name) meet Rin, Shiemi, Renzo, Konekumaru, Ryuji, Takara, Izumo, and Nuriko." Yukio introduced you and all of the students happily

You sat at the corner of the table across Renzo who ate his mochis quickly as if expecting someone to steal them at any moment. You smiled and tried to mingle but Rin kept giving you creepy stares. Was he actually interested? Perhaps creeped out because you found him somehow? Or maybe upset that you were hanging out with his brother instead? Your thoughts were interrupted by Shiemi.

"Hey, so (name)! Why did you come to the True Cross Academy?" Shiemi asked curiously

"Well, my family does not want me here, but i sort of ran off to start what i wanted as soon as possible. Most of my family was believed to be effected by things like demons, but they didn't believe it. They were in the worst condition, and were suffering. I vowed to get rid of the bad things. I tried everything. Asking other exorcists, even trying to look it up inside books and internet. Nothing truly helped. So i decided to learn it for myself so i can help not only my family, but others so they won't have to go and sacrifice what i did." You explained

Sheimi gasped. "That's so cute! I came here to toughen up!" She said making a little fist

You laughed and everyone soon joined in on the conversation. Soon you remembered from before that Mephisto was considering teaching you neat things. Yet, where would he be? No, scratch that. How would you get there? You stood up and everyone quieted down.

"W-Why are you leaving? Did i do something?" Renzo said fearfully

"No, i just need to find out where this guy is..." You trailed off and Shiemi gasped with delight

"OOOH! Someone's got a little crush." She squealed and got up also.

You shook your head. "No no, it's definatly an older one. He promised to teach me something." You giggled

Yukio and Rin stood up also. "Please don't tell me you're talking about MEPHISTO." Rin said in an annoyed tone

You gasped. Everyone knew about him? He was just so ... eccentric.

"Yeah he said he would um. Help me with something." You managed to say.

You didn't want anyone else to get in on the private tutor thing. It just wouldn't be cool anymore if everyone could change shape. It would make the day more fun if you could do something out of the ordinary.

"Can you tell us what?" Yukio said as nicely as possible

"I'll show you if he accepts," You said hopefully

"Hey, let us show you the way. You obviously have no sense of direction." Rin said rolling his eyes

Yukio, Rin, Shiemi, and you walked out of the cafeteria and down the halls. Yukio lead the way, obviously knowing where he was and was going to be. You could tell only Yukio knew the school by heart. Shiemi and Rin looked around as if they have never seen this part before. Finally, they stopped at a mahagony door making you jump realizing the journey ended all too soon. You didn't want to bother him, but you had to know the answer. What would he do if he got mad? Does he get mad? Rin interrupted your thoughts.

"Good luck. Here's a little map. Don't get lost!" Rin handed you a small map of the school and left to catch up with the others.

You put the map in your pocket and knocked on the door. No response. Knock again. No response yet again. You slowly open the door to peak inside. You looked around and spotted Mephisto's desk. He was asleep on it. His top hat had fallen off, and it was now resting on the floor. You slowly crept in and shut the door silently. You checked to see if he woke up but he was still out cold. Good, no need to look like a creeper now.

"Psst...um. Bro?" You whispered

Mephisto slightly moved his head making a few papers fly off the desk. You poked his head lightly, a little scared to see if he would react negetively.

"Psst excuse-"

you were about to poke his head again, but he lifted his head quickly. You jumped back at how quickly he moved. Was he PLANNING to freak you out? Mephisto made an annoyed face at you.

"Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack? I was sleeping for once. One hour of sleep each day, can a guy get some rest? Gosh i am given one day to do nothing and the new (gender) decides to watch me sleep. Is that nessasary? Do you have to be creepy?" Mephisto slammed his head back onto the desk

"I'm sorry...well no i'm not. BUT! I wanted to know the answer to my question. Will you teach me? You said maybe and i do not know if you were going to." You said quietly not wanting another lecture.

Mephisto sighed and thought for a moment or two. The silence continued for a few minutes before he finally said something.

"Okay i got to set some rules. Don't tell anyone. Don't practice outside of the private session. Don't even try, because the last thing i want is dealing with another problem. Meet up with me in here before classes start. I don't want anything to stretch into my afternoon things. You got a problem with something that involves this come see me as soon as possible. If i can't fix it you're out of luck and you must stick with it. We start tomorrow." Mephisto said quickly

You nodded, obviously excited to get your very own tutor. Even if it was a creepy guy, you got another advantage at experience and fulfilling your wishes to become a genuine exorcist. Mephisto kicked you out eventually, but with care. He shut the door impolitely, obviously tired and annoyed. You walked out and took out the school map. Wow this was handy. You had to get back to Yukio's classroom before it was too late to even enter. You dashed up the halls to get back to the classroom.

You barely made it into the class, everyone was seated before you. You sat down tiredly next to Rin.

"A minute to spare. That's a record for a new student." Rin smiled sarcastically

You rolled your eyes and smiled "Yeah well that dumb office is a long ways away."

"Oh yeah, did he accept? Are you getting treated special?" Rin said not wanting to sound jealous

"Yes. Starts tomorrow. So excited." You said unpacking your backpack for class

The class quieted down and Yukio walked up front and looked at you and smiled. It was a "wow you didn't get lost?" face. You opened your binder a little mad at him for looking down on you. You angrily flipped through the blank pages trying to find something to entertain you. Yukio was still stuck on the basics, making you bored out of your mind, hoping it would end soon and anxious for tomorrow. Class dragged on and you drew a few smiley faces making time pass by quicker. Soon enough, Yukio caught your attention.

"Okay guys same time tomorrow. We will go over some basic rituals. Bye now!" He waved off the class

UGH! More basics. Maybe you could get Mephisto to teach you into over time? Yeah give him something he likes...

You wandered to your dorm using your map. A small package lay in front of it. Your uniform! You picked it up and untied the pink polka-dotted satin bow. lifting the white box's top, you found a note on top of the clothing. You opened it curiously. It read:

Dear (name),

Wear this every day. No worries there are three pairs so you can wash them and be clean. Remember we start tomorrow, three hours before your class. By the way, i think you need a key to actually get into your dorm. There's one under all the clothing.

sincerely, Mephisto

You closed the note and put it back in the box to search for the key. after finding it you inserted the key and opened the brown door with ease. The room inside was rather simple and cheap. A matress lay there. Also, there was a traditional soji-screen doored closet. Light pink curtains draped the window that lay behind the matress. Looks like decorating will be needed. You gave the matress an elegent light (favorite color) sheet and a few pillows before actually unpacking your backpack and luggage. You hung up your uniforms and set your bags in the closet. FINALLY! Now to get some sleep.

Your alarm went off at exactly 2:30 a.m. You had one hour to get ready before the class started. You got up and dressed in your uniform. A white button up shirt with a black, white and red striped necktie with black pants. You got your hair ready along with your room. It took about a half hour before you sat on the matress to eat your breakfast. Cold miso soup. How classy. You wiped your mouth and got up to walk out the door fifteen minutes before the class started. You left early just in case you got a little lost. You locked the door and took your keys and head out to where you were told to meet.

You finally reached the door and waited. You were a little afraid to knock, due to Mephisto's last reaction to getting disturbed. You checked your watch. Three in the morning, right on time. The door opened and you walked in, looking back to see if anyone was there. Mephisto closed the door tiredly.

"You're so lucky i see something in you or else i would have never done this," Mephisto said a little annoyed

You stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. It was different somehow. That's right, the desk was gone along with the chair, lightstand, the light itself, the curtains were closed together neatly, and a small nightstand lay there with a few bottles and a paper with notes on it.

"I see you've noticed how different the room is. Well we need room don't we?" Mephisto said staring down the bottles.

What were in the bottles? Probably some lemonade. What else would it be? You gazed off until your thoughts were once again interrupted.

"So, do you accept ALL of the rules? Let's hear the rules i gave." Mephisto said striding to the nightstand.

"Um. Don't tell anyone, don't practice outside of the sessions, if there are any problems involving this come to you as soon as possible, only come in for lessons before class, and if you can't fix it then deal with it." You finished hoping that was all

Mephisto nodded and picked up the bottle and swished it around lightly "Do you accept these rules?" He asked turning towards you

You nodded immediatly, curious to see what Mephisto needed that bottle for. You said nothing, not wanting him to kick you out for annoying him so much.

"Good." Mephisto said simply

You stood perfectly still as he walked closer to you. Mephisto glanced at the bottle, then you and tossed the liquids onto your face. You tried to wipe it off with your hands in disgust. It was SLIMY! Yuck. You gave him an upset look.

"What was that for? Now it's all sticky!" You complained feeling your hands now covered with the substance

Mephisto shrugged with a smile "Sorry but none of this training just comes from exerscise. It's not natural and so is this."

He raised the empty bottle proudly and laughed a little bit as you stood with the liquid all over your face. Mephisto set the bottle into the trash before looking at you again.

"Now how am i supposed to get this off without taking it's meaning away?" You said whining a little

You reached up to touch your face expecting to feel its thick texture but found it was not there. It soaked in completely? How? It was so thick and within a minute it was gone...

"Exactly. Now, let's actually get to the important part. That stuff which i will not tell you exactly what it is, will take effect in moment's time and you will be able to learn and do." Mephisto said

You were still feeling your face silently, still shocked how quickly your skin absorbed it. You looked at him a little worried but he gave you a "Arn't you glad i did this?" look. You surely were, yet you weren't. You get to learn and everything, but this was going a little downhill already. Throwing things in your face is not what you expected. Mephisto took a step forward and leaned in a little bit looking at your face.

"Now, tell me if you notice anything awkward or out of sorts," He said smiling maliciously

You jumped a little but Mephisto laughed jokingly

"I am just kidding. Now, i have no idea when you will adapt to it so just ... go get some sleep. I need some too." Mephisto said sighing looking at the door

You turned and headed for the door and Mephisto made a small giggle, making you get a chill down your back and turn immediatly. You gave him a serious look.

"What?" You growled

"Oh, nothing. Go now..."

Mephisto spread his fingers across his face to cover his smerk. it didn't work so well. You shivered a little bit and turned reluctantly, trying to ignore what Mephisto was cackling about. You opened the door and walked back sternly to your room. You walked along the halls, seeing one or two people every once and while. They all stared making you feel a little nervous. Maybe they noticed that you were not supposed to be up this early? Would they stop and interrogate you? Do they even care? You began to worry and stumpled into somebody in your path. It was Yukio! Oh crap. It was Yukio. He was the last person you wanted to talk to at the moment. You didn't want to lie to a good friend like him. But you needed to lie about being out so early it was one of the rules to never tell anybody about the sessions! and Yukio was smart so it would be harder to hide things from his sharp mind.

"(name)..." Yukio whispered

You looked up and he was smiling. It wasn't his usual smile, it was an awkward fake smile. Yukio pointed down and you looked where he pointed. What was he trying to say? You looked back up at his face and shook your head in misunderstanding. Yukio looked around and snatched your wrist and dragged you into the washrooms before hauling you in front of the mirror. Yukio pointed down again and you looked in the mirror this time. You gasped and covered your face in emberassment. You had a long black tail with a bulb of black fuzz on the end.

"Oh my gosh Yukio i wish i could-" You started

"You're a demon too?" Yukio interrupted

You looked up from your hands. What? Was Yukio one? This had to be a prank of some sort.

"Rin is one too," Yukio said "Not me though. You should tell Rin, he can give you tips." He suggested

"No, i'm not one it's just ..." You stopped.

What would you say? Obviously you barely knew what was going on. Say it was a joke? A mere prank? Yeah that's it. A huge prank to freak people out.

"Oh it's fake, see?" You jokingly pulled on it trying not to wince. It really hurt.

Yukio turned slightly red and laughed. Yukio just spoiled his brother's secret, so there was a reason to be emberassed.

"Oh. Just don't tell anybody about Rin." Yukio was starting to walk out

"Thanks for being concerned.." You laughed nervously

After Yukio left, you quickly dashed out and back down the halls. How could Mephisto just WAVE this off? What a ... oh hey there's the door! You knocked on the door urgently but not too loud so the other students wouldn't hear. The door cracked open.

"I knew you'd come back soon," Mephisto laughed peaking his head out

You walked in before shutting the door loudly. You turned around and gripped the new appendage and shoved it in front where he could see it.

"WHY didn't you say anything? It's pretty friggin NOTICABLE!" You tried not to scream

Mephisto sat back in his chair which had been moved back along with his desk and belongings. He shrugged and smiled a little bit. How could he be enjoying this? It was totally going to spoil the secret! You graoned with annoyance in your tone.

"I must say, it took you long enough to notice it. I didn't tell you because you need how to figure out things for yourself. So, did anyone notice? It's too early for anyone to be-"

"Yes! Yukio did and i had to tell a huge obviously false story. Now he probably thinks i'm a huge jerk or something-" You moaned

You wanted to scream, but honestly you wouldn't get anymore lessons and it was still early. OH NO. What time was it? Did you have time to fix this before class? You couldn't be late again! You urgently looked around for a clock, but none were to be seen. Mephisto sat up and knitted his fingers together.

"What did you tell him?" Mephisto said curiously

"I said it was fake, just to freak people out and stuff," You said still kind of angry

Mephisto sat back with relief and looked at his watch, before looking back up at you.

"Okay we got a half an hour, so i probably can't fix this right away. I'll try though." Mephisto got up and left you in the room alone.

You sat in a nearby chair by the door. OUCH! Oh yeah. Stupid tail. You tossed it off the seat angrily and stared at it as it hung there. You wondered if you could move it. Soon enough you got it to wave around. Maybe this thing would be entertaining. You practiced flickering it and smiling as you watched it fling around. Ten minutes passed before the door finally opened. It made you jump and stop moving. You couldn't let him know that you were enjoying it. He might leave it if he thinks you're enjoying it. Mephisto came in with a taller more serious looking man with an eye patch. Wow he was creepy. How could he get along with someone like Mephisto? Who knew if he did. You watched both of their movements until you realized you needed to hide a little something. You shoved the tail behind you urgently and sat there as polite as possible. Mephisto sat comfortably in his chair as he whispered to the taller man with a smerk on his face. You pouted a little bit. How could he find this funny? WHY does he want to torchure you? Mephisto stopped whispering and stood up making you look.

"(name), this is Igor another exorcist. This is (name)." Mephisto pointed you and Igor out as he introduced you

Igor remained silent, but he continually stared at you. It made you shift in your chair. Was he a man of punishment? Or was he just thinking horrible things to himself? Mephisto interrupted the silence joyfully.

"So, i need you to get rid of that." Mephisto pointed at the tail.

That dumb tail was hanging out again! How did it do that? Maybe when you get squirmy it does the same. You desperatly shoved it back behind you making Mephisto smerk a little bit. Oh now you were angry again. Mephisto walked over to you and whispered in your ear.

"Now now, if you feel any pain just don't scream too loud," He purred

You got even more nervous. What was going to happen? Mephisto opened the door and walked out and shut it. Maybe he left so he didn't have to listen to your screams? Seriously, what was going on? Igor opened the desk's drawer catching your attention. What was he grabbing? Igor pulled out a large trimmer, mainly used to hedge trimming. Garden trimmers? What was he going to do with those? Holy crap! He was going to CLIP off the tail! That would hurt, it's got nerves in it! You quickly stood up and tried to open the door. Dangit! Mephisto must've locked it! You jiggled the door handle desperately and looked out the window next to the door as you continually tried to pry open the door. Mephisto was sitting down on the steps that lead up the grand staircase to the dorms across the window, making himself at home. How could he just HIRE someone to clip that off? Mephisto smiled and waved as you screamed.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" You yelled

You now tried to kick the door open but it was so stiff, a mere foot like yours couldn't make it budge. Soon enough, Igor gripped you by the tail and pulled you up. Dang that thing was good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble. You held onto the door knob. You would NOT let him clip that off! You needed it to be less painful. You heard yourself screaming as Igor pried you off the door knob. You snatched the window pane next.

"You're going to have to break the window before you make me let go!" You screamed

Igor was using both hands to try and get you off now. You clutched as hard as you could to the window pane and yelled for him to let go but he simply refused.

"But don't you want to get rid of it? Besides! Mephisto told me to!" Igor finally spoke in a deep loud voice

Maybe this was the best way? You didn't want to show up in class with a tail. Perhaps Mephisto was right? Hey wait ... NO! There's no way you'd let someone use garden tools to clip off even that! It would be like cutting off your fingers! You wouldn't give up without a proper fight. Igor finally let go making you drop to the floor. You looked up with shock. Had he given up? Already? You sat up quickly to see him putting the trimmers back in the desk drawer. You sighed with relief.

"Geez you don't want to give up do you?" Igor said frustrated searching to drawers

You didn't say anything. What was he looking for? Maybe they arranged a back up plan in case this happened. You went back to trying to jiggle the door knob and open the door. He wasn't going to just let you go, he was getting plan B from the drawer! You turned around to see that Igor had found what he was looking for. He had a gernade shaped can in his hand. HOLY CRAP HE'S GOING TO BLOW THE SCHOOL DOWN? Igor pulled the cord and put on a gas mask. No, it wasn't a gernade. It was full of gases. You kicked the door as hard as you could to get out, but the door didn't budge. The window! You grabbed Mephisto's chair and threw it at the window breaking it open. Victory! You jumped out and stumbled slightly and looked up. Mephisto didn't seem worried. You became very wobbly and started to stumble. Were those sleeping gases? You see now. Since you couldnt be brought to the amputation concious, they were going to clip it while you were out cold! It would surely still ache when you woke up. Secondly you might be late again! That would make Yukio feel terrible and put you on his bad side. You struggled to keep awake as Mephisto and Igor watched on the steps.

"Just fall already, (name)." Igor hissed irritably under the face mask

"Just give in and you'll be ready soon," Mephisto purred with a smile.

You tried to run, but you tripped and fell on your face. You heard the two burst into laughter as everything became blurry. No! You couldn't give up. You tried to get up, but only your tail barely budged. You managed to say one last thing before everything went black.

"I hate you guys..." You managed to moan

Everything ceased. You had finally fallen asleep.

You woke up where you had fallen asleep. Had those two really done the job out in the open halls? That's ridiculous they didn't even set you somewhere safe! You turned around and realized the tail was gone, but everything ached horribly. You looked for a clock. Were you late? You found a clock by Mephisto's door. You were definatly late. It was almost noon! You tried to get up but everything was just too sore. You fell on your back in defeat. You sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"This is an all new record. You missed the whole first half of class." Said a familiar voice

You sat up to see Rin. Wow good thing it wasn't Yukio. You did a fake smile. Sitting up made your back hurt. Rin held out a hand to you, offering to help you up. You accepted his hand, and he helped you up swiftly. Your legs wobbled from being out so long. You couldn't tell how you ached all over, because he would ask why and you couldn't tell the truth about what happened this morning.

"Thanks. I kind of tripped and fell?" You lied horribly

Rin rolled his eyes and your heart sank. He wasn't buying the lies! Oh man hurry think of something really believable! You studdered trying to think of something to say that Rin would believe.

"I-I-I .." You started

"What's going on? You've been acting all sheepish lately," Rin said with a smile

You began to shake a little bit. Why were you shaking? It wasn't cold inside, you were not scared of Rin. Rin was pretty cool, why would you be scared? Your legs suddenly gave out under the pressure and you landed on your knees.

"(name)? Come on don't ... cry ... aw man new (gender)s are complicated!" Rin got on his knees also

You shook your head. You were not going to cry! Well not without a fight at least. Rin remained quiet until you could say something.

"I-I'm not crying! I-It just aches..." You studdered

Dangit! Why did you say that? You got to lie! You felt awful. Was anybody seeing this? It was obviously break time, and that's why Rin saw you, so you wondered if anyone else was there to witness the pathetic break down.

"What? What aches? Did somebody hurt you?" Rin said looking around

What? Did he CARE about you? Well you couldn't lie now! He could be trust worthy...what are you saying? You'll be violating the rules! You sighed after coming to a desicion.

"Okay you can't tell anybody this. I came down here yesterday because before i got to class i ran into Mephisto and i asked if he could teach me how to change shape, so he said "maybe". So i came down here to see if he had decided. I guess he didn't really mean it but he accepted for some reason i don't know and than he brought he had me come over this morning, and he put junk on my face and-" You started but Rin hugged you out of no where.

You automomatically blushed and stopped talking. Whaaat? Rin let go after a few moments. You began to shake again. Why in the world did he ...

"I am so sorry that i asked." Rin said in a total serious tone

He helped you up, but you stumbled anyways and fell. Rin sighed and regretfully let you ride on his back. Wow he was strong. Oh yeah he was a demon. Almost forgot...

"So, you obviously can't stand up. Did Mephisto like, beat you up or something...?" Rin said walking up the stairs

"No! No! Funny story, you see..." You trailed off.

Wow this story was going to be awkward. Rin should understand, he has a tail too right? You explained anyways and he laughed at some parts. Especially when you told him how you broke open Mephisto's window with the chair. Finally, you made it into the class room. The break had ended but you weren't hungry anyways. Rin sat you in your seat submissively before sitting in his own. Soon enough Yukio walked in. How were you going to explain this? You barely let yourself tell Rin. You had to make up a lie. Rin would understand. You told him everything.

"I see we decided to get into class today," Yukio said irritably setting his suitcase down.

Rin jumped up from his seat making you jump.

"Um, excuse me Yukio but (he/she) got HURT this morning, and was not able to wake up, so don't go POINTING!" Rin yelled making the class look with interest

Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked down at the suitcase. That's right! He saw you this morning. He last saw you in the washrooms. Yukio probably thought Rin was lying for you. You moaned and put your face on the desk. This was spiraling out of control.

"Really, Rin? Because i just saw (her/him) THIS morning in the washrooms! We had a conversation, and (he/she) said she was going back to her dormitory!" Yukio hissed

Rin stopped. You could just FEEL him looking at you. OH MY GOSH THIS WAS GOING TO KILL YOU! You looked up at the two brothers now staring at you. You could tell Rin didn't say anything because he would be spoiling the secret. He knew about the interrogation with Yukio but didn't dare explain. Yukio huffed before speaking.

"(name.)" Yukio said sternly making you look up.

Yukio pointed to the corner of the classroom. The corner? But Rin... You got up reluctantly forgetting about your pains. Your legs failed to cooperate and you slipped to the floor. You clung the edge of the desk to help yourself up. Rin was about to come help but Yukio strictly pushed him back down into his seat.

"She's FAKING Rin. (he/she) just wants attention. Let (him/her) walk." Yukio said making Rin afraid to even rebel

You slowly lifted yourself and walked little by little to the back. You finally made it with your bags and sat in the chair. Yukio hated you, and he didn't even have any idea what was going on. Heck, neither did you. You sat there the whole class period. Yukio went on with the session, ignoring you.

The class ended and everyone left except Rin. Atleast he hung around. Rin made his way over to help you up. This time he just slung your arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry Yukio was so rough on you, he just doesn't know. But no worries i will not tell him a thing." Rin said irritably.

The two of you were walking in the halls when you bumped into Igor. UGH. HIM. You gave him a good pissy look. Igor stopped and took in the view of you struggling.

"How come everything HURTS?" You said angrily

"Well, Mephisto had to put Skylos Pyua on you." Igor said

You gave him a confused face "What?"

Igor sighed "It's the right bottle of stuff he put on you. Previously he put Oni Pyua, and it was the wrong one. The Skylos stuff hurts A LOT more," He said with a smile

"Did you ENJOY clipping that off?" You said really wanting to swing at him

Igor said nothing and walked in the opposite direction of yours in the hall. Rin and you made a disgusted face at him. Then Rin's face lightened

"Hey want to come over to my dorm? Sure Yukio's in it but don't mind him we can show off how cool we are together," Rin suggested lightly

You shook your head. Yukio was definatly mad. Always late, a liar, lazy and talkitive was not your usual impression but you certainly gave him that impression. Rin started getting you walking again.

"Come on i'm a great cook. Sukyaki tonight. I'm great at that." Rin said happily

"Okay, fine. But i got to find Mephisto because i want to make sure he doesn't delay any longer," You said

"Cool, he's actually right up here. I won't come in since i'm not supposed to know and all but i'll be waiting outside."

You nodded and he let you off right by the door. You knocked on the door and heard a moan.

"What do you want? I swear i didn't steal that stash..." You heard Mephisto say

You didn't bother waiting and opened the door. Mephisto straightened up surprised to see you awake and moving around on your own.

"So i see you're not passed out on the floor anymore. Aching much?" He mused

"When can we train? All i've gotten is a false bottle and then the real thing. Everyone thinks i'm a liar and i'm getting impatient," You demanded

"Well fine. But next time we got to fix something don't break my window," Mephisto said looking at the broken window frustrated

You nodded. "Okay so do we start now?"

"No,"

"Why? My aching is going down and i can walk a little. Also i want people to stop hating me."

"We will start at night. Don't want to keep Rin waiting do we?" Mephisto said smoothly

"How did you-"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING! Also Igor told me..." Mephisto sat back

You left the room to catch up with Rin. First you had to get dressed better for dinner. So you got back to your dorm, got ready. You dressed in a (favorite color) button up shirt and jeans. Nice enough right? You took your map to find Rin's dorm. You knocked on the door firmly. The door opened slightly, and Yukio was standing there.

"(name), what do you want? Havn't you gotten me mad enough?" Yukio was about to close the door but Rin's hand stopped it

"Yukio! I told you about this! Let (him/her) in." Rin said sternly

Yukio left the door half way open silently. Rin let you in a little more politely as you stepped in.

"Thanks...can you tell Yukio i'm sorry? I don't want to just say it, i want to show it. i'll be on time and everything." You said

Rin let you sit down at their old little couch as he sat down near you.

"Don't feel bad, he just doesn't understand what's going on. If i didn't know, i would think you're a jerk too," Rin said happily

That didn't cheer you up too well. Everyone probably thought you were awful! You sulked in your seat. How could you let this happen? Rin interrupted the silence.

"Want to watch something? I got a few horror films." Rin said getting up to get them

You nodded silently, still lost in thought. Rin put in a movie before going to the kitchen to make food. You were having agood time and Rin was obviously too, but you couldn't help but feel bad for Yukio. You looked like a real jerk.

OK that was long. :D See ya next chapter


	3. The Worst Timing Ever

OKAY! Now i just learned how to do this whole chapter thing. So this chapter will definatly be shorter. The last chapter took me forever.

You walked down the halls in the middle of the night. Last time you checked was when you left Rin's dorm. It was almost midnight. Man you had some explaining to do. That horror movie lasted forever! There was an intermission and everything. You came up to Mephisto's door and knocked as you usually did. Mephisto opened the door and let you in promptly, looking annoyed at how late you were.

"Ok i am so sorry, that film was almost five hours-"

Mephisto put up his hand and you stopped. Mephisto was standing in front of you and a smile creeped on his face.

"Now, you really begin the training. Let's start with the basics. You can't just change whenever you feel like it. You must use a phrase that nobody else can remember or repeat. Like me, i count in german. Now for starters you can count in the foreign language you know best."

Mephisto expected you to know at least SOMETHING foreign. You thought. (Just choose a language you know that is not your original language). Ooh, you had it. You started

"(something for one)-"

"No, do not say it aloud yet. Think it. Repeat it in your head. Then just, focus." Mephisto walked to his seat and sat.

You rolled your eyes and started to think but Mephisto spoke again. This was starting to get ANNOYING!

"Close your eyes. I now it's cleche but come on, it's easier when you don't just stare me down." Mephisto said lightly

Mephisto turned his back to you in his spinny chair, making you a little frustrated. He wasn't even watching? Whatever. You closed your eyes. What were you supposed to focus on while counting? ...Maybe just the numbers? Whatever let's try. You began counting in your head, over and over until you forgot you were still counting in your thoughts. You began to day dream...but it was a concentrated one. You drove your thoughts to happy things...light and submissive things... Soon there was a snap and a clash. What? Did somebody break something? You couldn't help but look. your thoughts ended and your eyes opened. You looked around curiously, seeing nothing broken. Mephisto's chair was still not facing you but the window behind it. You could see his outrageous hair curl over the rim of the chair.

"Um. Did something break? I heard a snap..." You trailed off

Mephisto turned but didn't respond. His face was smiling a little bit, but nothing out of the ordinary. You looked around to see if someone else was there making him smile like that. You looked back at him. It was beginning to get a little bit creepy. Why was he doing that? This is creepy even for him. You finally said something about it.

"Stop making that smerk it's freaking me out," You barked a little frustrated

Mephisto didn't stop. He just leaned forward as if to get a better look at you. What the heck! Did he WANT to scare you? He already accomplished that with Igor and the garden trimmers. Mephisto finally stood up and walked towards you. DANG did he grow? Mephisto bent down slightly to see your face.

"Well done, what did you focus on? I've never seen anybody so willing to do anything perfect the first time." Mephisto purred making you jump

"W-What are you doing? Trying to scare me? I obviously ..." You trailed off

HOLY CRAP IT WORKED? You looked down to see the floor right there at your feet. Well not feet but you know. You jumped slightly. How could you have not noticed? Wow you needed some sleep. You looked back up.

"I-I thought of some positive ... memories ..." You whispered a little emberassed

"Well, we better get working on reversing because you got to go back to your dorm in a half hour. The other exorcists are doing a late night meeting," Mephisto said standing up again

What? Why did he do this... he planned everything so thoughtlessly! Your thought on that stopped. What did you look like anyways? You looked around for anything reflective. Mephisto obviously noticed what you were trying to look for and he picked you up by the scruff of the neck and plopped you on the mahagony desk before handing a small mirror.

"If you want to look at yourself so BADLY..." He murmered

You were so friggin small! You were a small russian blue cat, the size of practically a kitten. You sat there and admired it, but remembered the meeting in a half an hour. You check the clock. Make that twenty minutes.

"So, in order to reverse so opposite of what you did. EVERYTHING. Now go." Mephisto said

"But I-"

Mephisto pushed you off the desk with his hand and you plopped onto the floor. Well cats don't always land on their feet do they? You got up and gave him an upset look.

"What? I don't want some little (gender) on my desk." Mephisto said with a smile

Fine. Everything to be thought of the opposite? Okay negative thoughts, and counting backwards? Sure sure. Okay. You started counting backwards, then began to think of the WORST things that have ever happened to you. You definatly thought of what happened with Igor and the trimmers. Then you thought of how Yukio hated you...wow this was awful. It had to work! You didn't hear a snap this time but opened your eyes. Well the desk was still really tall. Did it fail? What did you do wrong? You looked up the desk for Mephisto. His head popped out to see you. His face showed disapointment.

"When it really counts you fail don't you?" Mephisto snarled

He picked you up by the scruff and threw you onto the desk making you slide. The desk was freshly waxed and slippery so you almost fell off before Mephisto caught you from the edge with a hand.

"Now i can't just send you back, you couldn't even reach your door and someone would probably kick you out. So, just stay here until we figure something out, hmm?" Mephisto said trying not to sound uncomfortable

Mephisto checked the wall clock and groaned making you feel even more nervous. Was it already time? Where would you go?! Mephisto glanced back at you and opened his side desk drawer. Oh no, not in THERE! His hand came behind you to slide you in but you dug your claws in refusing to budge.

"Come on, i've got candy in there.." Mephisto teased pushing harder

"No, just put me somewhere else! I don't like tight spaces..." You said trying to stay put

Mephisto stopped pushing and sighed. There was a knock at the door. Oh great. Where to NOW? Before you know it Mephisto's hand came behind you again sliding you into the drawer.

"Sorry (name), it's urgent." Mephisto apologized with a smile

Mephisto shut the drawer and put his foot on it to prevent you from escaping. There was light in there however. A fourth wall was missing from the drawer. You crawled through it and fell off an edge. This must be the center of the desk. You heard mumbles and voices outside of the desk. Your ears picked up the noise. What were they saying? You listened, hearing Mephisto's voice.

"Oh, no there wasn't anybody in here. I talk to myself a lot."

You smiled a little bit. People would buy that, Mephisto did seem like that kind of person. You heard another voice. Maybe Igor's. You carried on trying to find an escape. You didn't give a crap about what he said. You found a light coming from the back. Victory was yours! You peaked through the hole. It was on the side to Mephisto didn't automatically see you. You put one paw out. Silence was definalty the option. You looked to the side and saw a big pair of bright blue eyes staring you down. You jumped slightly at the sight of them. The one looking at you was a shorter man with green hair with one big spike on top. He had an awkward outfit too, purple and black dotted pants? Yellow striped tie? Who dressed HIM? The stranger gave a sharp toothy smile and bent down closer to you. Nobody in the room seemed to notice. You put one paw back in. What was he doing? You heard a voice making your head go back in the hole.

"Amaimon! Stop touching the floor, it's discusting." Said a female voice.

Amaimon ignored her and bent in closer to the hole to see your face.

"Amaimon! Oh whatever. Nobody listens to SHURA..."

Amaimon put a hand inside the hole you were in. His long nails barely stroked your neck making you shiver slightly. The hand went out of the hole. Was he gone? Yes most certainly. You waited a minute, but no hand came back inside. You guessed it was safe. You put your head out. The girl from before was there, along with Amaimon and as far as you knew Mephisto was behind his desk. You put your paw out once again. Before you knew it, a hand grabbed your tail and dragged you under the desk. You tried to yell but what came out was a small sharp meow. You could see Mephisto's feet from this point of view. Kind of cool. You saw him lift a foot and slightly kick the drawer you used to be in. You looked around for what was holding onto you. It was Amaimon of course. He was the only one that knew you were outside. You heard a voice.

"Amaimon what are you doing? Stop being weird under the desk." Said an older voice.

Amaimon shoved you into his jacket and got from underneath the desk. You couldn't move but you could breath and see out of a tiny hole.

"S-Sorry i thought there was a rat. I wouldn't want a rat in the office..." He trailed off in a deep tone

Mephisto looked at him curiously. Mephisto shrugged it off, not suspicious of his friend at all. Finally the older man broke the silence.

"So, that's all? Okay good because that settles that. Remember if anybody saw who stole those bottles from that exorcist shop tell one of us as soon as possible." the silver haired man said

"Yeah, who would steal that? How ridiculous..." Mephisto said nervously knitting his fingers together

"Listen if any of you guys stole it that's no excuse. But you can just tell us now and this will be water under the bridge," Said Igor

"Seriously, i think we're GOOD on the topic." Said Mephisto implyingly

Shura gave him a curious look. Igor rolled his eyes and opened the door for everybody. OH NO. Amaimon was walking out! You tried to wriggle free but it was no use. Amaimon had stolen you and Mephisto didn't even know!


	4. An Interrogation

It was dark. You could barely see your hands in front of you. Well, make that paws. You tried to wriggle free but the jacket you were stuck in was buttoned up and you could barely breathe. Finally, you saw a little bit of light out of one of the many holes in the coat. Where were you? You heard a door open, and then shut. Maybe you were still in the school? You surely hoped so. Soon enough the jacket opened and you jumped out gasping for air. You landed on the floor. The carpet was surprisingly plush and soft. You looked up to see Amaimon standing over you admiring you.

"Now why would something small as you get stuck in the academy?" He said curiously

Amaimon reached down to stroke you but you jumped back. This little creep was not going to get in so easy. You better say something.

"I was SUPPOSED to be there!" You whined

Amaimon looked at you a little surprised. Obviously he didn't expect you to say anything. He smiled a little bit.

"What? Some kind of pet? Don't worry this will be a lot cooler. I won't lock you up in a desk," Amaimon said submissively

Your ears went down in anger. Wow he was off. You got the impression he really didn't care. Amaimon seemed ... arrogant. Amaimon picked you up by the tail making you squeak slightly from the pain. It felt just like when Igor picked you up by the other tail. Wow, you have the weirdest days...

"Well, it looks like you don't want to be here," He said a little sadly

Your ears picked up. Yes! He knew what was going on in your mind and would free you from distress!

"Yes, i do not." You tried to sound nice but ended up sounding annoyed

"Well, i will make you like it here, i do not care how you feel right now," Amaimon smiled

How rude. You bared your teeth a little trying to bite back your hateful thoughts from coming out. You were set on a table not so gently and landed on your stomach. You GOT to work on landing.

"Why do you even want me? I'm just a little brat wanting out." You said trying to trick him

"But, i can't just kick a little cat out. Plus Shura killed my last adored pet, Behemoth. You're kind of adorable, so i thought you could replace him." Amaimon said sadly thinking of his now deseased pet

You sighed and lay down on the table. Maybe you could find an escape route once Amaimon fell asleep or let his guard down. Yeah, wait for him to sleep. Did he ever sleep? You were soon picked up by him with more care this time. You rested in his arms as you carried you into a room with nothing but an opened book. He threw you onto it and this time you sucsessfully landed.

"Stay in here and i will bring food. Don't even TRY to get out. This is the only room with no windows," Amaimon shut the door tightly.

Aww. Windows were the first thought on escape. Maybe you could make a run for it if you got through the door somehow. But how would you reach the lock? You got off the book to go give it a shot. You jumped once or twice not sucsessful with even knicking the doorknob. You slouched. Obviously you would have to wait until he opened the door. Then you could make a dash for it through the nearest window. Soon enough the door opened. Amaimon was holding a bowl, and you quickly ran out making Amaimon spin around to see where you went. You ran as fast as you could to find any window of a sort. Yes! A window was within your reach over the table. You jumped onto the table, then to the window. You tried to pry it open but it was stuck! It wasn't locked but your hands refused to budge the thing. You turned to see if Amaimon was anywhere near to finding you. Yep. He was actually sitting at the table watching you.

"Those windows won't open. Your paws are too stubby to even make it budge. Anyways i can't get them open myself," Amaimon shrugged with the bowl in his hands

You stopped trying and looked at the bowl. Seriously? There was candy in there. You sighed and got down from the window pane to get a better look at it.

"Yeah sorry i know you guys are not supposed to eat this, but it's what i eat so have this until i figure out what to give you." Amaimon shrugged

He pushed the bowl forward after taking a sucker from the bowl. He unwrapped it an stuck it in his mouth and watched you. You put your head closer to it. Let's see what there was. Mostly suckers, but there were a few skittles. Okay let's go with that. You tried to pick one up but remembered the whole no thumbs thing. You put your face in it and ate the few skittles. You felt a hand touch your back. Your back went up in an arch. The fingers were cool. After awhile after he stroked lightly your back went down. The sensation wasn't half bad now.

"Why were you in that office anyways?" Amaimon asked in a brash tone

You didn't want to tell him. It would be even more awkward if he knew you were not supposed to be a cat. You didn't say anything. You just ate the candy silently.

"Don't ignore me! Answer my question it's not that hard!" He whined

"Oh. I uh.." You stopped eating to think

What were you going to say? Say you were just pushed in the drawer after being found. That's it, just make an easy lie. Wow, would this relationship end up like yours and Yukio's? OH SNAP! Yukio probably thinks you're skipping his classes! Oh no, Rin probably thinks that you were hurt or something...and the others? What do they think? You finally spoke up.

"I was found, and shoved into a drawer before the meeting." You said quickly

"Oh. Did you belong to anyone?" Amaimon noticed you had nothing on your neck.

"N-No! Nobody's going to OWN me." You said harshly

Amaimon smiled a little bit and left the table. What? Did you hurt his feelings? No, he smiled. What was he doing? Amaimon came back into the room with a ribbon that resembled his tie. Great. Matchies. How wonderfully gay. He forced your head down and tied it. You tried to pry it off but the tied part was behind your head.

"So, i got to hide you. Company will be arriving..." Amaimon said submissively

Amaimon picked you up by the tail and carried you to a different room. Possibly his room. He opened the door. It was his. It had a bed, shelf with a few books, a nightstand with a paper lantern, and a small window above his bed. A WINDOW! Amaimon threw you in and shut the door. He said one last thing before leaving you:

"Don't make a sound, or they will suspect something..."

They? Yes! There was more than one coming. Hopefully Mephisto, he would know what was going on. Or maybe Rin? No, that would be emberassing. You hid under the bed and waited for a sound of someone walking by or talking. A half an hour passed before you heard any voices.

"So, you're missing your cat? ...How unconvenient." You heard Amaimon say

"Yes. I have no idea how (he/she) got out..." You heard Mephisto say.

YES! Just the person you wanted to hear. You rushed to the door and banged on it harshly to catch attention. You let out a tiny yell:

"AYE! AYE THIS POINTY HAIRED FREAK KIDNAPPED MEEEEEE! MEPHISTO HALP HALP HAAAAAAALP!" You screamed desperately

The voices stopped. Maybe they noticed you? Yes, please let that be it. You saw the door knob turn. Please let that not be Amaimon please...

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Said a voice.

It was too mature for Mephisto's voice. You looked up. Yukio! Wait was that a good or bad thing? You pawed at his legs desperately. Yukio looked down at you quickly after you took action of clawing his pant leg.

"Um. I didn't know Amaimon had a cat..." Yukio mumbled to himself

Yukio bent down and stroked your head. You felt SO awkward but was glad someone was there to help. You HAD to say something.

"Okay no time to explain but-"

Yukio's hand automatically left your head. He stood up looking a little freaked out.

"You were the one yelling? HOLY-"

"Shhh! Be quiet! Just PLEASE get me out of here..." You pleaded

Yukio slapped his hand onto his face. Did he actually think he was dreaming? Most cleche excuse ever. You pawed at his legs again.

"YUKIO! Hurry up. Just put me in your man purse." You said impatiently

Yukio looked at you upset.

"Man purse? This is for supplies! And why should i help you?" Yukio said offended

"Because i'm ... a ..."

Oh, don't say your name! Then he will surely not help you. He's probably still mad at you. You thought of a good excuse.

"Because, i am a hostage. I need to be free?" You said half confident

Yukio rollws his eyes "Fine. I will try to hide you."

He lifted you up into his supply bag where your tail poked out. Yukio shoved it in annoyed. He walked out of the room quickly. You heard more voices.

"Yukio, what were you doing? Snooping around?" You heard Rin's voice.

What? It's like everyone you know is here! Emberassing yes, but a life saver! You poked your head out in ecstacy

"Yukio! Did you STEAL that? Wow i'm rubbing off on you." Rin said excitedly

"Rin, i am doing this as charity. It told me that Amaimon stole him and now i got to find out where he wants to go," Yukio said irritably

"Yukio. Cats can't talk. Only mine can for some odd reason, now put it back."

"HEY! It's true you know. Just show me to Mephisto and he will take me off your hands," You said angrily

Rin stepped back. He didn't expect you to say anything. He looked at your face with curiosity.

"You sound really familiar." Rin said

"N-No i am just an awkward cat?" You said awkwardly

Rin shook his head. "Anyways let's get you to that freakshow we call Mephisto."

They led you into the front room, and you saw Amaimon, Mephisto, and Rin right by Yukio's side. Victory was going to be yours. You were going to get out of here! But would you be able to turn back?

You poked your head out of the bag for fresh air. Aww, that felt good. You sighed with relief of the air. Amaimon and Mephisto were chatting and they took notice of your noise. Wow. Of course.

"Yukio, you STOLE (name)? How the heck-" Mephisto started

"That's not it, that's a cat i found. Yukio why must you steal my things?" Amaimon said upset

"Guys, i just heard her screaming for help at the door and hitting it, i didn't purposely steal it." Yukio said calmly

"Wait, Amaimon does that mean you stole her? What the heck! You KNOW i don't want you messing with my students! I warned you! When i get my hands on-" Mephisto snarled at his brother

"A student? I thought it was a cat! Also, i found her hiding in the desk in your office. She seemed scared so i took her in," Amaimon said submissively

"Wait wait, that's a PERSON?" Yukio and Rin said at the same time

You got a chill. Great now EVERYONE was going to know. Time to change the subject...

"So, um what are you guys doing here?" You said loudly

"Rin and I were here for the investigation. Somebody recently stole valueble items from the exorcist shop that Shiemi's mom owns. We are searching every home of every student and teacher with Mephisto." Yukio explained

"HEY! Enough chatting, i want to know what's going on with the cat." Rin said impatiently

Great. Count on Rin to stay curious. You sighed and looked at Mephisto who rolled his eyes and gave a nodd.

"Yeah, i'm a student..." You whispered

"So, there are cat exorcists? Why would someone think of that, it's so stupid! No offense." Rin said frustrated

"Okay you are obviously too arrogant to figure it out. The student here was training as a PERSON with me as a tutor, and Amaimon stole her without thinking, guessing that she was just some random cat. He STOLE her because he misses having a pet. Shura clumsily killed his last one, so he was just seeking another pet." Mephisto said in an obvious tone

"Oh. Uh, so WHO is this student exactly?" Rin said still confused

"Guess," You said rolling your eyes

How could he NOT know? He only knew one student who could have possibly gotten into this. Gosh demons were slow. Either that or it was just him. Rin finally came to relization and stared at you for a long time.

"Dang bro i didn't think it would actually work. You see, Mephisto's not exactly charitable." Rin said

Yukio was silent. He was deep in thought. Yukio gasped and looked at Mephisto. Mephisto paused in the middle of bickering with his brother and looked at him boredly. He raised his eyebrows slightly

"What? Got another idea? Because so far, nothing is going so fabul-"

"Mephisto! YOU stole the items!" Yukio interrupted rudely

Mephisto stopped a little shocked. He honestly looked scared. He shook it off with a fake innocent looking smile.

"Why would i do that? I got loads of money i have no reason-"

"For (name)'s class! You didn't want to spend a DIME on (him/her). So you decided to take the stuff, because you really wanted to teach (him/her)! You friggin STOLE everything!" Yukio exclaimed

"What makes you so confident?" Mephisto said

"Like Rin just said, you're not exactly charitable. Also, you brought US to investigate so you would look like you were concerned with who stole it, so nobody would point fingers at you. Also, Igor totally spilled. I got all the proof i need," Yukio said angrily

The two starting yelling and bickering when you decided to skip out on the conversation. You jumped out of Yukio's supply bag and walked over to Amaimon. He seemed to be quiet, so you sat by him and watched as Rin joined in the fight. You understood a few lines.

"This is not exceptable! You need to pay for those!" Yukio screamed

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO! PLUS, KNOWLEDGE HAS NO PRICE. BUT THOSE INGREDIENTS DID, THOSE THINGS ARE 5 YEN PER BOTTLE!" Mephisto yelled back

"Guys stop being loud! Mephisto, just pay for it!" Rin yelled stepping forward into the group

You heard Amaimon laugh a little bit. You looked up at him. What was so funny? Yeah, the fight was pretty entertaining. You looked back to see everyone swinging arms at each other. Well, whoever gets knocked out first obviously loses. Rin turned to hit Yukio, but Yukio panicked and ducked, letting Rin's fist directly hit Mephisto in the face, making him collapse. Yukio looked back stunned at how powerful that punch was. Rin also stopped. They started laughing a bit at how dumbstruck he looked on the ground. The hit knocked him out cold.

"Wow we are so stupid for doing this..." Rin said

"Yeah, let's just pretend this whole fight never happened," Yukio said awkwardly

"Yeah, i don't think Mephisto is going to pretend this never happened..." Amaimon smiled

You laughed to yourself a little bit, not knowing why. The situation was totally serious yet you found it funny. Wow what happened? You back up to see Yukio staring.

"So, apparently everybody knows who you are here but me, can you tell me your name?" Yukio said nicely

"(name), that's why i've been missing classes. I've been getting held back and lots of other things," You said awkwardly

Yukio's face lightened up. "Wow, i totally understand now. So that's what Rin was going on about..." Yukio whispered

WHAT? Rin said stuff about you? URRRGHHH!

Everyone got quiet and just looked at Mephisto on his back. His hat was across the floor in front of him. Amaimon just started giggling. Creepy, yet it made sense. You walked over to the limp body and poked his head. Mephisto grumbled something but he was just talking in his sleep.

"you're screwed..."

Eh? What does that mean? Was he going to maime the two students? No, he didn't participate in the hitting part of the fight, so he couldn't be completely mad. It just came within a split second before he realized it. And he certainly couldn't hurt his students. Maybe he was talking to you. Were you screwed? Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps we was hiding something from you? That you were screwed and you couldn't go back? Your heart sank. That was probably it.


	5. All a Pink Blurr

Okay guys! This story is going by a ton faster than i planned. The chapters were just so long most of my conflicts are getting resolved! ERRRRR! So i will be adding some new ones. By "some" I mean a lot. I want this story to be like, ten chapters. By the way, sorry for the few typos. Sometimes i accidentally put "she" or "He" specifying in the reader instead of "he/she". So sorry about that! There are a few sentences with mispelled words which also agrivates me. But you get the concept! If you have any ideas on furutre plots or even moments in this story please post it in the reviews.

"So, what now?" Rin said staring at the floor

Seriously, what was next? You were still stuck, and the ONE person who could have helped you was passed out on the floor. Gee, thanks Rin! All you needed was a good friend to knock out your instructor.

"We should just stay here the night. I can't exactly leave, and also Mephisto still needs to pay for the items he stole..." Yukio broke the silence

"Good idea. So, do we just ... drag Mephisto somewhere or what?" Rin said kind of laughing

"I got a couch," Amaimon spoke up

"Great, we can drag him onto that, and we can all stay here for when he's awake. You know, to see if he's okay?" You said now joining in the conversation

"I don't care if he's okay, i just want the fine paid, and you out of trouble." Yukio said sternly

Wow. Yukio was NOT in the mood for being nice. He seemed pretty upset over his own brother lying to his face and all. Sure, Rin lied all the time but Mephisto was supposed to be the eldest in the group. Yukio motioned for Rin to pick up Mephisto's right foot, then he grabbed the left. Amaimon joined in and grabbed his left arm. They dragged him out of the front room and into another where a couch lay. They carelessly threw in on there, letting him half dangle off. You picked up his hat and decided to carry that. Rin took it from you gently and placed it on Mephisto's face.

"There. Now i don't have to look at it," Rin smiled

Everyone decided to sleep then, because it was almost one in the morning. Amaimon stayed in the same room as Mephisto, but Yukio, Rin and you went back to the dorms. You nor did anybody trust those two enough to let everyone sleep in peace. The three of you decided to stay in Rin's dorm, because if there was news you could all hear it at once, and not have to go hunt down each other. It was Friday, so no school was aquired in the morning.

"Well, I am going to sleep. I should have never stayed up this late..." Yukio walked off to his bedroom

You and Rin were now stuck in the front room, silently sitting on the couch thinking things over. Well, maybe not Rin but you were.

"So, (name)? I got to ask you something..." Rin started awkwardly

"What?" Your ears perked up in interest

"What if you can't go back? What then? I mean, just sayin..." Rin trailed off not looking at you

What would happen? It would suck for sure, but what then? Being that small forever, wow that would suck. The only thing worse than being a cat would be a hamster.

"I...I don't know. I'm sure it's going to work out," You lied

Rin was still staring at the floor silently. You lay down and rested your head on the edge of the couch. Rin lay down also, putting his face into the couch pillows. It was silent, and you had no idea if Rin was still awake or not. You finally got some sleep.

You were dozing when you woke up to Rin shaking you violently yelling something. Your eyes focused and you saw Yukio standing behind the couch, ready and dressed. Rin was still in what he wore to bed.

"(name)! (name)! Come on! Amaimon said there's something wrong!" Rin shook you more

"Okay! Okay! Let's go then, stop touching me!" You hissed

"Alright, get dressed Rin," Yukio said "You too (name). Oh nevermind..." Yukio blushed

The three of you were ready to go and you rode in Yukio's bag once more. Kind of fun when you weren't hiding. The three of you finally made it to the doors. Yukio knocked and the big heavy door opened slowly.

"Come on in," Amaimon said

Yukio walked in and let you jump out of his bag. Rin shut the heavy door with ease.

"So, what's wrong?" Yukio asked impatiently

"Well, you see he isn't waking up but he's still alive and all. Well, you know not alive because he's a demon but still able to move and junk," Amaimon said carelessly

You walked into the room where you last saw Mephisto. Yep, still on the couch. Except he was now not only half dangling off, but only his leg now remained on the couch. You walked over close enough to poke his head. You did now gently as possible. Nothing. You sighed and walked out of the room back to the other boys. They were just chatting, not fighting yet thankfully.

"Guys...do you think he's in a comma from that massive hit Rin gave?" You said nervously

Everyone stopped talking to acknowledge your suggestion.

"That's true, but he would have had to have been awake first," Yukio said pushing up his glasses

Everyone sighed with relief. Well, i guess he's just fine then? Hopefully. You heard a noise in the background but nobody else seemed to notice. It was a light thump. Maybe Mephisto just fell off the couch? Yeah, that's probably it. You turned your back to the doorway. A chill went down your back when you suddenly heard footsteps. It certainly wasn't you, Rin, Yukio or Amaimon they were all standing still. Maybe Mephisto had finally gotten up?

"Guys did you hear that?" Yukio said loud enough to get Rin to shut up

"Yeah, i think he's up," You said quietly

The room was quiet. The foot steps had stopped. Then the doors to the couch room opened. Mephisto was awake, and thankfully not looking miserable with pain. His face was blank...

"Ok i am so sorry i accidentally hit you last night just please don't-" Rin started quickly

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mephisto looked around the room

"Maybe he just doesn't remember how he got knocked out." You whispered hopefully

"No," Amaimon sighed "I don't think he remembers anything."

Sorry for the short chapter guys! So, how do you like the new conflict? It's adding on and complicating the other problems. Don't worry, there will be more to come! I just love this anime and it's characters. I am going to bring Sheimi back in again! Maybe a few others...hmm. Well, tell me if you like it or not!


	6. Refreshing and Recalculating

Okay guys! This chapter might ALSO be short. Curfew and all i know I-: It sux. It limits meeee...yeah so i don't have my own computer. I think it would be noticable if i was just typing in the front room in the middle of the night. So don't flip over shorty short chapters. I know i would...i'm very rash like that. ;D

Yukio let out a huff of frustration. Rin face palmed seeing the issue now.

"Great, now he's completely useles..." Rin said miserably

You of all people should have said that. Rin was perfectly fine, but now your only source of help and "knowledge" was gone. Rin must've knocked him so hard it jogged Mephisto's memory.

"Okay, now WHAT is going on..? Mephisto said curiously

"Okay, can we just get him to one of the meisters that's a doctor?" Rin said proud of himself for thinking that

"We can try, but i think they focus on physical injuries," Yukio said now thinking about the idea

"Holy crap ... have i been kidnapped? I AM OUT OF HERE!" Mephisto dashed for the doors

Yukio ran over to stop him from leaving. Yukio tugged on the back of Mephisto's jacket impatiently making him jump at Yukio's touch.

"We didn't kidnap you! Just calm down! You don't remember anything..." Yukio said annoyed

"I don't seem to recall any of this..." Mephisto said confused

"Dude, he just SAID you don't remember anything." Rin said getting agrivated as well

"Let's just skip explaining and drag him to the academy. Maybe Shiemi can help," You suggested

The four of you walked over to Shiemi's dorm. This time you just rode on Amaimon's shoulders. You approached Shiemi's door soon enough. She was most likely awake by now, it was an hour from noon. Rin knocked on the door and she immediatly opened it with her usual ecsatic face.

"Hey guys, what brings you around?" Shiemi chimed

"We need a healer like you to help us out," Yukio said tiredly pointing at Mephisto

"Oh? Is he injured? Come on in!" Shiemi said concerned

Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio sat all on the same couch. Yukio seperated Rin from Amaimon of course because those two never missed a chance to fight. Shiemi sat down a tray of tea on the glass table in front of the sofas. She looked up and smiled midly.

"So was he inflicted, or just physical injuries from every day?" Shiemi said handing out the cups

"It's kind of mental more than physical. Rin and Yukio got into a fight, and Rin accidentally missed and hit Mephisto...he got amnesia or something." Yukio said watching Mephisto wander the room aimlessly

"Oh, i don't know if i can fix that...but i can certainly look it up and try my best," Shiemi said hopefully

Shiemi got out a thick book and opened it. She looked in the front pages for awhile before flipping to the chapter she was looking for. She read for a minute, letting the awkward silence set in before she said anything.

"Okay, so it all depends on how hard he was hit, but from what i have heard and seen, Rin hits pretty hard. The memory loss might last from a week to a month," Shiemi smiled

"A MONTH? BUT I WANT TO FIX THIS NOW!" You screamed frustrated

Shiemi jumped back, surprised that you could speak. Your ears flattened. Oh crap, you forgot she didn't know anything. Rin piped up to break the silence.

"Yeah, sorry to scream but i really don't like seeing my uh ... yeah brother thats it, hurt." Rin said

Phew, at least Rin took the blame for screaming. Shiemi looked a little confused, but relaxed little by little. Yukio all the sudden got up from his seat to face Mephisto, still wandering around blankly.

"Um. Sit down before you break anything." Yukio said dragging him to a seperate chair near the group

Yukio sat his brother down, who still looked dazed. Yukio walked back and sat down in his previous spot. You looked to see what Mephisto was doing. Mephisto was looking around quickly, almost nervously.

"Are you sure this is the house we were in i swear it shrunk it must've gotten smaller i thought there was another room..." Mephisto said nervously

"Dude, we're in a different place now. We're at SHIEMI'S." Yukio said clearly wanting Mephisto to shut up

He quieted down and slumped in the chair. Yukio let out an irritated huff and looked back at Shiemi.

"So, can we speed up this procsess? I mean, it's not like we're in trouble or anything..." Yukio said politely

"Well, just help him remember things. Repeat what he knew over and over, he will make it little by little." Shiemi said

Amaimon was sitting on the couch quietly with his cup. It had no drink in it, only sugar cubes. He simply ate those and you watched kind of interested. How could he not throw up from all that sugar? Amaimon set the cup down to put more sugar cubes in it. He lifted the cute little lid off of the holder and there were about ten more sugar cubes. He simply dumped them all into his cup and sat back with it in his hands. You smiled a little. How rude yet adorable.

"So, what do we start with? Do you think he even knows his name?" Rin wondered aloud

Did he? Only one way to find out, honestly.

"Excuse me," Shiemi said timidly to get Mephisto's attention

"What's your name..?" She chimed

Mephisto opened his mouth, but then shut it looking disapointed. He looked back up at Shiemi.

"I...don't know," He admitted

"You are Mephisto," Yukio informed

Mephisto relaxed a little bit. It's a good day when you remember your own name. Shiemi spoke up once more.

"So, you guys got to go and keep reminding him of little things like that. Use his name and such...so if he never does get his memory back he will at least know his name," Shiemi said happily

Rin was sipping his drink when he spat it out. "IF he doesn't get it back? I thought you said it had to!" He yelled

"Well, you do have inhuman strength. Yet, the one you hit wasn't human either so i don't know the whole physics for you guys...i'm just laying it out on the table. It depends on his strength. If he is pretty strong he should resist and get back to normal health, but if he isn't that strong it might take awhile." Shiemi explained

"Great. He should be healthy then. Mephisto is strong, i mean. Look at what he's done," Yukio sighed

True, he wasn't weak like some people. (cough Amaimon cough) but how hard DID Rin hit? It's not like Rin knew that his normal hits to you or others were immensely powerful. He couldn't measure it.

"Mephisto," Rin said casually

Mephisto was still blank looking around and noticed his name. He looked at him.

"What? That is my name right?" Mephisto said confused

"Ok good you remember sort of. Now, what do you like?" Rin said boredly

"Food..?" Mephisto guessed

"Yeah and that he remembers. Friggin food...okay." Rin rolled his eyes

"I also like food, so go get me some." Amaimon said brashly

"Do i do whatever you tell me to?" Mephisto asked

"Yes," Amaimon smiled

"Amaimon stop taking advantage of him. You might screw him up by putting new things in there." Yukio growled

"Yukio's right. Don't put any false ideas into his head. It just might mess up his moral agency or something," Shiemi warned

"You mean he might not know what's right or wrong? Isn't that how he normally acts?" Rin asked

"Come on. He knows the difference but decides to choose the less moral side. Anyways you better get going. Start reminding him of everything before it's too late." Shiemi said getting up to open the door.

Shiemi let everybody out, Mephisto last who was still curious about the dorm.

"Mephisto, i'm Shiemi. Your student. Remember that?" Shiemi said hopefully

Mephisto nodded slowly like a child barely understanding something in a class. Amaimon walked over and smiled before dragging him off.

"Now, remember Mephisto, you do whatever i tell you to when you remembered everything." Amaimon informed falsely

Oh great. You sat on Amaimon's shoulders thinking this over. Was he really determined to screw up his own brother's mind?


	7. Memory Lane is Full of Surprises

Okay guys! COMIN UP ON THAT SEVENTH CHAPTER! Wow time flies. ^^ Caution, if you truly feel bad for Mephisto, you might hate this chapter. It gets worse, and you might develop a hate for a character. Sadly, that character you might hate by the end of this chapter is my favorite character...

The five of you decided it was best to go back to Mephisto's house. It would remind him of everything, and hopefully speed up the procsess of recovery. Amaimon stopped dead at the door. You were riding on his shoulders still. It was a good view...

"Um, does anyone know if Mephisto has the keys? It's his house and all," Amaimon asked

"Mmm...Let's see if Mephisto remembers where he keeps it," You suggested

"Mephisto, find a key in your pockets," Amaimon ordered

Mephisto quickly searched his pockets before finally finding the key. He held it up, not exactly knowing what it was.

"Is this it?" Mephisto asked Amaimon

Amaimon nodded and snatched it out of his brother's hand before inserting it into the door. After unlocking and opening the door, everyone entered.  
Amaimon pointed out the couch to Mephisto. Mephisto sat obediently after letting Amaimon sit. You started to get nervous.

"Ah, Amaimon i think you're messing him up. Mephisto doesn't usually get ordered around by you..." You said trying to put it nicely

Rin came into the room with Yukio. Yukio let out a huff.

"Amaimon, stop screwing him up. Mephisto, do not listen to Amaimon anymore." Yukio ordered frustrated

"Does that mean i always do what YOU say..?" Mephisto asked dazed

Yukio face palmed and groaned miserably. "No, just...do whatever you want."

"Okay..." Mephisto still sounded confused

You needed to fix this. Everyone was messing up! Mephisto could go insane with all these commands!

"Go eat some sweets. You love that stuff." You suggested "Try and remember where you keep it,"

Mephisto looked at Amaimon with a curious face. Amaimon nodded and Mephisto got up.

"DUDE! STOP LISTENING TO HIMMMM!" Rin roared at Mephisto

Mephisto kept walking, and wandered into the kitchen to find some food. Rin let out a sigh.

"Amaimon, you messed him up! Now he is all dependent on you!" Rin groaned upset

"It's for the better. Now i get to do whatever i want," Amaimon said calmly

Rin stood up from his seat before Yukio could grab his tie to tug him down.

"Are you that determined to ruin things? So you can do whatever you please? THIS ISN'T COOL JUST STOP! I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HIM!" Rin screamed

Silence stretched on in the room. The door to the kitchen burst open with Mephisto carrying a bunch of candy. Well, at least he remembers how much he likes it. Mephisto made his way down the room and sat by Amaimon with the truck load of food silently. Mephisto had his eyes fixed on you. Still looking at you, he gave Amaimon a piece of candy. Did he remember you, or was he just weirded out that there was constantly a cat on Amaimon's shoulders and it could talk? No, Mephisto didn't know anything, so he wouldn't think a talking cat would be out of the ordinary.

"Amaimon, i don't want you doing any more damage." Yukio said pulling Rin by his tie back down to his chair.

Amaimon was putting the sucker into his mouth before noticing what Yukio said.

"I am not doing damage. I'm improving him, he will be-" Amaimon started

"Stop, i don't want to be stuck with this forever!" You found yourself screeching

"That's right. Don't be so selfish." Rin huffed

Amaimon looked at the floor disapointed. "Okay, but i don't know if you can stop it now..." He trailed off

Great. Just wonderful, you were at the risk of being stuck like this forever. You gave Amaimon a pissy look.

"Just don't screw him up," You hissed angrily

"You know, i kind of like this stuff," Mephisto said slowly stuffing his face with food

Mephisto started eating slowly but started going quicker. And quicker, and quicker until all the food was gone. Everybody just watched. On the bright side, he remebers how much he likes to eat. What's next on the list to teach him? You had no idea.

"Okay, let's make him watch a fight. Make him remember how much he loves chaos." Yukio said boredly

"Great idea, but where are we going to watch a fight?" Rin asked curtly

"Oh, i can see one coming," Yukio said looking at Amaimon

You saw what he was implying. Yukio was going to get Amaimon and Rin into a little fight. Yeah, that would be a good example to Mephisto you guessed. Yukio walked over to Amaimon and whispered something in his ear. Amaimon nodded, glanced at Rin every once and awhile, and stared at Yukio as he went back to his seat.

"Rin, did you know that Shiemi and I totally made out the other day? She says she likes me way more than you," Amaimon lied

Rin stood up "What? Why would she do THAT? You liar!" Rin growled

"No, it's true. It lasted a whole minute. We didn't even take breathing breaks. My wife is sooooo into me," Amaimon bragged

Rin screamed "STOP LYING TO MY FACE! I KNOW SHIEMI DOESN'T LIKE YOU AND SHE'S NOT YOU'RE WIFE!"

"She will be. Shiemi went on about how good of a kisser i was," Amaimon smiled calmly

"That's it, if you don't stop-" Rin snarled

Amaimon picked out the remains of his sucker. Only the stick was left. He flicked it at Rin's face. Rin just about exploded. Well, Rin actually did. His blue flames came out and he ran towards Amaimon for a good punch. You swiftly jumped off of Amaimon's shoulders in a panic, landing on the couch next to Mephisto whom sat there watching curiously. Amaimon ducked and rolled off the couch, and Rin socked the couch making it turn over. Mephisto and you fell right with the pink sofa. Mephisto poked his head up to see what was going on.

"Just watch," You insisted "You used to love watching stuff like this,"

Mephisto watched Rin try and hit, one after another, but Amaimon was just playing around and dodging the punches. Rin soon enough bolted full on towards Amaimon, this time getting really close to hitting him but just barely missing. Amaimon let out a yelp from surprise.

"Help!" Amaimon said quickly

Mephisto stood up. No no no! You tried to pull him down. Mephisto had to get out of the habit of doing whatever Amaimon told him to. You're clutch was too weak, and you fell off of the coat. Mephisto ran in to aid his brother.

"Yukio! Stop Mephisto! He's going to hurt himself!" You yelped

Yukio was reading a book and looked up. His face showed shock. Yukio dropped the book to stop anything worse from happening. Yukio was about to jump in front of Mephisto to block him from helping, but Yukio had arrived to late. Yukio spun around on his heel to see where Mephisto went. Mephisto had run to Rin right behind him. Rin was occupied trying to hit Amaimon and didn't seem to notice anyone but his target. You screamed.

"Rin! DUCK!" You warned loudly

Rin turned swiftly to see what you were saying. "What?" Rin mangaged to yell

Rin took a blow to the back. Rin turned towards Mephisto, who was still ready for another hit. Rin yelled furiously

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Rin roared

Rin got another hit from Mephisto, but to the stomach. Rin bent over in pain, his back and now his stomach were sore. Amaimon had recovered from all the running, and took a good hit to Rin's stomach. Rin threw up this time. Rin hacked again, sputtering up blood and falling on his side. You screamed in horror. Why would Amaimon do that? Amaimon wasn't supposed to fight back! Amaimon kept violently kicking Rin in the stomach. Once, twice, three...you lost count. Yukio grabbed Amaimon by the collar and tugged him back onto the floor.

"STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO NOT HURT HIM!" Yukio panicked

Rin was on the floor, in agony. Mephisto stood there, kind of awkward wondering what he just did.

"Wow, you're right. I do love chaos," Mephisto giggled

"No! You're not supposed to hurt your own brother!" Yukio exclaimed

Mephisto stopped smiling and looked down at Rin. He was moaning and still hacking a little bit. Mephisto knelt down on a knee to take a better look at Rin's face.

"Sorry about that...I uh, was told to-"

Rin furiously grabbed Mephisto by the coat and pulled him down closer to the floor making Mephisto gag slightly.

"Don't. Say. Anything. You'll never know anything if you keep listening to Amaimon, he's just screwing your mind up. You should listen to somebody trust worthy, like (name)," Rin said in a brash tone

Rin let go and Mephisto stood back up on his feet shaken a little bit. Rin let out another spat of blood and closed his eyes.

"W-Will Rin be okay?" You asked shyly

The answer was obvious. He probably wouldn't.


	8. Exiting Memory Lane, into Insanity

Chapter eight! Okay, so i was prolly right. Everyone's mad at Amaimon because he decided to go back on his promise and beat up Rin for some reason. Sadly, Amaimon is one of my favorites and i made him go sour...WHY CREATIVE MIND WHYYYYY!? Anyways enjoy the chapter.

"Rin?" You sat by your passed out friend in dismay

Yukio bent down and smoothed Rin's hair to the side. You now saw several gashes in his forehead. Amaimon was probably kicking that too when Rin was on the floor throwing up. Yukio sighed.

"It seems that i chose the right goal. You always need a doctor in the house..." Yukio searched his utilities bag

Mephisto was now sitting on the floor next to Amaimon, of course wondering what just happened. Amaimon wasn't showing any expression of regret. Amaimon looked a little upset, but not by how hurt Rin was. He seemed mad at something more. Yukio was cleaning off Rin's face and decided to chat while at it.

"Amaimon, why did you beat up Rin? I told you just to play around," Yukio said holding back anger in his tone

"Well, when i made up that lie about Shiemi and Rin got upset about me being with her, i thought: Why does Rin care so much about that one? She doesn't even think about romance, yet i am obviously going to end up with her. So, i thought: Rin must like her, and be envious. So as i was running around before i took a shot, i also began to think: What if Rin DOES get her? I couldn't except someone stealing Shiemi away from me, so i had to delay Rin from getting any closer to her. I had to get a few hours or days with no interruption between me and Shiemi." Amaimon said as if his logic was just perfectly understandable

"What? Shiemi doesn't even like you! Rin doesn't even like her! At least i don't think so-BUT that is not the point! You could've gotten Rin killed!" You bellowed

Yukio finished bandaging Rin. His face was now clean, but still showed remorse. Yukio picked Rin up like a baby in his arms.

"I am going to put him in the guest room. I think he needs rest," Yukio said regarding what Amaimon just said

Yukio walked around the corner and disapeared into one of the rooms. You decided to follow. You wanted to see if Rin would get any better within a few hours. Mephisto stood up and decided to trail behind. Amaimon was still sitting on the floor, alone now.

You reached the open door leading to the only guest room. You guess Mephisto only had one because he really didn't want any guests. You walked in and jumped up onto the bed where Rin lay. Yukio let out an agrivated huff.

"Rin just can't stand competition," Yukio said walking out

Competition? OOOH! Rin did like Shiemi! You lay down next to his head smiling a little bit. That smile faded again. Rin was obviously not going to be okay from all those hits...

"Please be okay..." You whispered solemnly

You heard a creak. You looked to see Mephisto was at the door. Well, at least he bothered to see if Rin was alright...Mephisto also looked kind of disapointed...in himself.

"I'm sorry...i have been told all these things with a following, 'when you remembered'. I am confused and never know if i am being told the truth or not...i don't know who to trust because i don't remember anybody." Mephisto said

Wow. That was a good point. What proved we were trustworthy? So far all the advice we gave got him or somebody else into trouble. You looked down kind of mad at yourself now. You had no idea what to do or say.

"You can trust ..." You trailed off not knowing who do say

Rin was kind of ... out cold. Amaimon definatly couldn't be trusted, he was lying to Mephisto allot. Yukio maybe, but he doesn't seem to want to do anything with Mephisto since he found out that Mephisto was lying to him about the investigation. Maybe you? Yeah sure. What could go wrong this time?

"You can trust me." You said half confident "Why don't you find your room? Explore a bit?" You suggested

Mephisto's face expression turned fearful. He honestly had no idea what to do. Mephisto was so dependent on others for his memory. Yukio came up behind Mephisto making him jump slightly at his voice.

"Just follow me," Yukio said walking down the halls.

Mephisto stood there, still looking fearful. He didn't know who to listen to. Amaimon was walking up the stairs to see his brother. Amaimon rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Follow me," Amaimon tugged on Mephisto's jacket making him walk

Yep. Still dependent on Amaimon...after all this? Maybe he was screwed up for good. You put your head down certainly hoping that wasn't true. You closed your eyes stressfully. You counted backwards from three to just clear your thoughts. You heard it somewhere before, and decided it was a good time to try it. Would Rin be okay? Would Mephisto? Would YOU? Everybody was in danger but Amaimon, who caused this. Oh yeah, and Yukio. Was Yukio still upset at you? Who cares, would Rin be alright? Rin could be in some serious condition right now...would he die? Your negative thoughts clouded your mind making you want to cry. A sudden snap sounded off making you fall off of the bed in a panic. WHAT WAS THAT?

"Ow..?" You said face down on the floor

You lifted your face off the ground and opened your eyes. Holy crap! What?! You stood up, this time on two legs. YES! You wanted to scream victory but Rin was resting. You somehow changed yourself back. Wow. You looked up to see Rin thankfully still resting. You looked to see Yukio walking back from showing the way, and stopped in the doorway.

"Wow...um congrats." Yukio kept walking awkward

You stood there kind of awkward, but then did a silent cheer in victory. You decided to leave Rin's side and to go find somebody else to cheer with. You ran into Amaimon, who was wandering the halls. He looked a little shocked to see you ... well, as you. You straightened up a little bit, being prideful.

"Where's Mephisto?" You said still upset at Amaimon

"Um, you don't want to go in there," Amaimon said calmly

Oh great what did he do? You ran over to the closed door leading to his room. You pulled it open to see Mephisto promptly arranging his top hat. He turned and smiled with that bad poker face of his.

"(name). You figured it out ... good. So, how did you get in my house?" Mephisto said curiously

"Oh! Yeah about that! Rin is kind of out cold ... but before he was, he accidentally hit you making you get amnesia or something like that, and then Amaimon started-" You couldn't possibly explain.

"It's okay, i know i'm irrisistable. Don't make up stories." Mephisto went back to fixing his hat.

"No it's true, just ask Yukio! Even Amaimon-" You were interrupted again

"Amaimon? Where?" Mephisto said slightly desperate

Huh? Why does he care? You'd think Mephisto would be thankful Amaimon isn't buggin him anymore. You decided to answer anyhow.

"Well last time i saw him in the halls. I don't know exactly." You guessed

Mephisto quickly walked out the door. Why was he so interested in finding Amaimon? You walked out of the door to follow where he was going. The curiosity was killing you. Amaimon was sitting on the steps with something in his hands. He took Rin's sword aparently...He was playing with it. Slipping the sword in and out of the holder. Amaimon was smiling a little.

"Demon mode on, off, on, off." Amaimon played with the sword more

Mephisto ran down the steps and sat next to Amaimon, almost a little bit excited almost. You walked down also, a little slowly and kind of confused. You sat on the other side of Amaimon as he continued to play with the sword. Mephisto was watching him with full attention. It kind of creeped you out. Well, he obviously had his memory back. He knew your name and the situation...but he was still acting all dependent? Great. Just wonderful. Amaimon officially screwed up his mind. Mephisto was now doing whatever he was told to, dispite his memory being back. He screwed up Mephisto for good!

Okay, so interesting chapter? Yeah i know, so far this story is revolving more around Mephisto...hate that! So i am going to put more people in horrible condition :) Sounds awesome? XD Okay that sounded terrible...well keep reading :3


	9. Breaking the Habit

CHAPTER NINE! Okay, so if this was not clear by now: Mephisto has his memory back, but thanks to Amaimon Mephisto is now a half wit, (Mephisto is still dependent that is) and Rin is in dangerous health conditions, and you got back to your old self.

You stood up after watching Amaimon play with the sword for ten minutes. You were sick of this! You needed to tell Yukio about Mephisto. You ran up the stairs to go find him. Where could Yukio be? You opened door after door before finding him in the guest room by Rin, who was still unconcious.

"Yukio, i need to tell you something," You said a little nervous

Yukio looked up from Rin with a calm expression before standing up.

"What? Is something wrong?" Yukio wondered

"Yes. Mephisto got his memory back, but Amaimon really did screw him up. He still acts like a little lap dog to Amaimon...i don't know how to solve it and i thought you might be smart enough-"

"I saw this coming," Yukio interrupted tiredly

Yukio walked out the door. Probably to go find Amaimon and Mephisto to interrogate them. Yukio also still needed the money to pay for what was stolen. You walked out to see Yukio now on the stair case, taking the sword away from Amaimon's hands.

"Congrats, you officially drove Mephisto insane," Yukio said putting the sword into the holder

Amaimon said nothing. Mephisto looked surprised, but shook off the look.

"Um, what?" Mephisto said putting on a fake smile

"Yeah, thank your brother. Now you have no agency. You just have the will to do whatever Amaimon tells you to," Yukio slung the sword in its case over his shoulder

You walked down the stairs to be right behind Yukio. Yukio pushed up his glasses upsettingly and let out a tiresome huff. Mephisto looked at Yukio with a fake smile as if this were a joke.

"You're funny, guys. You're in this too (name)? Wow, you had me scared there for a second..." Mephisto laughed still kind of nervous

"No," You said sadly "It's no joke..We noticed your behavior as soon as you remembered everything. You immedietly searched for Amaimon as soon as you knew he was here, you sat there with him even though he didn't tell you to, you're doing whatever pleases him,"

"Anyways," Yukio changed the subject "You need to pay for that stuff you stole, plus a fine for commiting the crime." Yukio put out an empty hand awaiting the cash. "That would be five hundred yen," Yukio smiled

Mephisto made a pissed off face. Mephisto shook his head stubbornly before turning his back to you and Yukio.

"Mephisto," Amaimon said blankly "Just give him the money and be done with it,"

Mephisto scowled a little bit, now officially knowing he was going to obey him. Mephisto regretfully looked at his pocket. He was beginning to reach for it but stopped.

"Wait, i don't have to do this, i know what i'm doing now!" Mephisto pointed out

"Give Yukio the money," Amaimon repeated smiling a little bit. He was really enjoying this, wasn't he?

Mephisto let out an annoyed sigh. He cringed a little bit trying to resist, but the fight didn't last too long and he stuffed his hand in his pocket before taking out his wallet and opening it.

"I hate you," Mephisto mumbled

Mephisto handed Yukio the money, still gripping onto it as Yukio pried it out of his hands. Yukio put it into his pocket a little too cheerfully. Amaimon finally broke the silence.

"See, that wasn't too hard," Amaimon smerked

"Yes, because you thought it would be so easy for me to just be rebooted as your little helper.." Mephisto grumbled in a pissy tone

"We're going to try and fix that," You said trying to remain positive but failing

Mephisto simply hit his face on the wall over and over. You and everyone else just watched. Yukio decided to find a new subject to discuss as Mephisto continually hit himself against the wall.

"So, i got good and bad news," Yukio said positively "Good news, Rin will probably survive."

"Probably?" You whined but Yukio continued

"Bad news, he might not..." Yukio whispered the last three words

"What do you mean? He only got several kicks and violent thrashing to the head and stomach," Amaimon rolled his eyes

"Exactly, there is probably brain damage, stomach problems, broken bones, and maybe internal bleeding," Yukio explained

"Okay, what's the positive side to this?" You said desperately

"Well, he is definatly in one piece and still breathing at the moment. Rin is of course not human so his healing abilities are probably better quality." Yukio said shrugging a bit

You looked to your right. Mephisto was still hitting the wall with his head. Hopefully he wouldn't get brain damage...

"Uh, Mephisto, doesn't that hurt?" You said awkwardly

"Mephisto stop hitting yourself," Amaimon commanded

Mephisto almost immediatly stopped. Wow, this was horrible but efficient. You walked down next to him and sat. Maybe he just needed coaxing?

"You know you can try and resist...it's not too difficult is it?" You asked more than stated

Mephisto finally took his head off the wall so he could respond. He looked very annoyed yet scared at the same time.

"I try, but it's really hard...it's like an old habit." Mephisto sounded a little brash

"Well, i'll help you, because you helped me. You got me into the mess, but you helped me out of it. Same situation here," You prompted

Yukio finally decided to join the conversation. It was getting too quiet.

"You know, I've got some duck tape. We can put it on Amaimon to make him stop talking," Yukio assisted

Amaimon didn't seem effected by this. "Make sure that doesn't happen," He ordered

Yukio pushed up his glasses a little mad. Amaimon just wanted to be comfortable, not helpful.

"Don't listen to him. I'll be back, i am going to check up on Rin to see if he's awake," Yukio walked up the stairs

"Listen anyways," Amaimon said once Yukio was out of hearing range

Mephisto didn't seem to be responding to any of the orders. He just sat there with his hands on his mouth, as if to cover it from sputtering out any insults or screams. Mephisto glared at the ground. A yell broke the silence in the group. It was Rin's yell, coming from the guest room. All three of you ran in to see what was the matter. Yukio was sitting next to Rin, as he lay on the bed with a terrified look on his sweaty face.

"What?" You managed to spit out

Rin looked to you and did a wincy smile. Seeing you as your regular self pleased him, but Rin still seemed to be in horrific pain. Amaimon was standing behind you, but Mephisto didn't seem to come with you and Amaimon to see what was wrong. Your attention focused back on Rin, who was gripping the bed with his nails.

"It's not physical." Yukio reassured "He's just had a nightmare you couldn't possibly imagine,"

Wow. Was it that intense? What did he see? Did he see anything real, or was it all just a crack dream? Rin finally began to calm down.

"The nightmare is what woke him up...Rin was actually due to sleep for another day due to my expectations..." Yukio wiped off Rin's forehead with a rag. "Rin was probably expeiriencing something even i can't estimate. Maybe Rin can't either,"

"How? He's the one that saw it," Amaimon bluffed

"Well, some dreams you don't remember exactly when you wake up. But, Rin's nightmare was probably intriquite and can't be explained properly because we don't share the same knowledge of him. Or, he doesn't have the same knowledge as us," Yukio smiled and rolled his eyes at the thought.

"So, is anything truly wrong? Is he actually okay for once?" You asked a little impatiently

"Well, i will have to run a few tests on that." Yukio watched Rin slowly regulate his breathing. "He's probably just going to need rest from all those broken bones," Yukio frowned

You turned to see Amaimon, still standing there not looking concerned at all. Rin probably got his skull smashed, knowing how many blows he got from Amaimon's foot. Amaimon still didn't seem to care. He turned surprised to see that his forced loyal brother hadn't followed him. You decided to go say something before Amaimon did. You slipped outside and down the steps to see Mephisto lying there. You sat on the same step as him. You looked at his face. Mephisto's eyes were wide and looking around anxiously. This worried you. Would Mephisto snap? You heard Amaimon's voice.

"Mephisto!" Amaimon chimed "Come up the stairs,"

Mephisto was about to stand, but you forced him back down to the steps with a hand.

"I'm going to make sure you don't obey that wrotten douche bag," You hissed

"But i told you it's-"

You cut him short with your sentence. "Well, we got to break this habit."

Amaimon got impatient and spoke again, but with a more impatient tone.

"Brother! Get UP here. I don't like being ignored!" Amaimon spat

You were using both hands to try and keep Mephisto down, but he seemed so willing to get up. Mephisto pushed you off desperately and began to stand, but You sat on him. That's the best you could do to hold him down.

"Stop! Don't listen! You know you don't want to listen to him! So don't!" You exclaimed angrily

Mephisto pushed you off and ran up the stairs quickly. You let out a sigh. This was going to a LOT tougher than you thought. You ran up the stairs after him, and tackled Mephisto making him fall onto the floor, right before he could reach Amaimon.

"Don't do this to yourself!" You screamed

"Mephisto, what did i tell you? Come here." Amaimon said with a smerk

"Just shut up Amaimon! I want Mephisto to be sane! You're driving him crazy by giving him all these orders when he doesn't want to do them, but is forced to. Why do you want to do this?" You were still holding Mephisto down

"I want what i want. Now i am going to get what i want. Brother, get rid of (him/her)!" Amaimon huffed

Mephisto finally managed to pry you off. Mephisto simply sat up, looking tired from trying to get you off.

"N-No," Mephisto managed to say shakily

"Do what i told you to! Get rid of (name), (he/she) is trying to distract you." Amaimon said impatiently

Mephisto cringed at the command. You stood up and ran into the guest room and shut the door before locking it. Yukio was still in there, tending to Rin. Rin sat up.

"You're back? Why did you lock the door? What's going on? I'm so confused..." Rin mumbled

"Yes, i managed to get myself back, but i locked the door because Mephisto got his memory back but he's still acting like a lap dog for Amaimon and i'm trying to help Mephisto break his habit which Amaimon doesn't want, so Amaimon is trying to get rid of me so i can't help Mephisto, and i really want to help him because he helped me, and no on," You explained leaning on the door

"We just need to get Amaimon out," Rin said angrily

"No," Yukio said plainly "It's actually a good thing Amaimon is here ordering him around. It's giving Mephisto practice in resisting him. That's just not going to well right now. We can work on this, just with caution," Yukio said

Maybe he was right. You nodded and opened the door slightly. Mephisto wasn't there anymore. Neither was Amaimon. Where did they go?!

"Guys, they're gone," You said nervously

"Great. Just what i had suspected. If we didn't leave, they would. Amaimon didn't want us interfering with the habit! We got to go find them," Yukio said sternly

"I'm coming!" Rin tried to swing his legs off the bed but let out a squeal of pain. Yukio put his legs back in the bed.

"No, you're legs are broken. And also, I think you got Ganser Syndrome." Yukio said sadly

"What? What's that?" Rin said confused

"It's where you have absolutely nothing wrong with you, but you still feel intense pain and over react to it. It activated when you were beat several times somehow," Yukio explained

Rin lay back down with a groan "But i don't feel anything-" Rin cut short with a wince

"That's what i thought. Now rest. We got to go find Amaimon before he does anything permanent," Yukio got up to leave and you followed.

You and Yukio ran outside, to see that it was already late afternoon. The search better start now. There was school tomorrow!

So, how about it? I know, Rin's issue makes no sense yet. BUT ZE MAGIC IS IN ZE MYSTERY, JES? KESESESESE! So, this is definatly going to be more than ten chapters. Perhaps twelve. The story is a wrappins up?


	10. Coming to an Agreement

OKAY! CHAPTER TENNNN! Watch out guys, because it's about to get rough in hither! ;D

Yukio and you decided it was best to start looking in the most obvious places for Amaimon and Mephisto. First stop, Amaimon's home. That was a really obvious, dumb place to hide but you checked anyhow. You approached the doors with Yukio. Yukio ran the doorbell. Seriously? If they were in there, i don't think they'd just ANSWER. You rolled your eyes and tried to open the door. Locked. Maybe they were in there, because if the door was locked they didn't want anybody inside. They wouldn't want anybody inside if they were hiding! You walked to the nearby window. You observed items around you that could possibly be used to break the window open. A few wild ferns...pansies...Behemoth's grave...ooh, a stepping stone. You lifted the heavy, medium rock up and threw it at the window, causing it to break and clash open. Yukio gasped.

"Why did you do that?!" Yukio asked, appauled

"Um, Amaimon practically KIDNAPPED the director? I think we have the right to be rash," You jumped through the window inside

Yukio cautiously climbed in after you. Well, the house was certainly a wreck. The couches seemed to be missing. You looked to your left to see that Amaimon had blocked the door with all the furniture. Dang, he was certainly hiding here! You searched the halls as Yukio looked in another area. You were about to give up on the side of the house when you heard a voice. Amaimon? You ran to where you heard it. Aha, a door behind the staircase. You tried to open it, but alas it was locked. Maybe break it? You needed to tell Yukio you found them first.

"Yukio! Check this out i think i found them!" You hollared, hoping that Amaimon could hear and get nervous

Yukio was running over to help. Yukio didn't seem to be slowing down. What was he-? Oh! You jumped to the side in surprise. Yukio ran at the door and kicked it with his huge boot. The door split right where Yukio hit it. Just in the center. You heard a squeal of joy. Probably Mephisto cheering. The door had furniture blocking it, so you had to climb through the door and all of the chairs. You could see Amaimon stuffing Mephisto into the closet.

"STAY IN THERE!" Amaimon shut the door heavily with both hands

Amaimon locked the door, opened the window, and threw the key outside before closing the window. Yukio jumped through the door, not looking too happy.

"YOU ARE ONE TWISTED LITTLE MAN!" Yukio hollared

Yukio ran up to Amaimon and gave Amaimon a good hit in the nose making him fall to the floor with a huge nose bleed. Was he still concious? Who cares! Yukio huffed.

"Don't mess with my brothers," Yukio pushed up his glasses like a boss.

"I'll get the key," You opened the window

HOLY CRAP! There was no way this would be easy. There was a butt load of thorns and wild ferns growing outside of the window! You looked back at Yukio, waiting.

"Uhm...Yeah let's just kick the door down," You winced

Yukio shrugged and gave the door a good kick but nothing happened. Another few kicks but the door only lost some paint. Mephisto was inside trying to talk but the door muffled his sentences a bit.

"Don't worry I can *muffle* I just need to *muffle*, so just *muffle* okay?" Mephisto chimed

"What? We can't understand you, the door's muffling your words," Yukio was calming down

"Huh? All i heard was blah blah door blah words," Mephisto rang

"Just stand back!" Yukio pointed his gun at the door.

Yukio shot the locks making the door creak open. Mephisto wasn't coming out...You decided to walk in and see what was wrong. It was really dark in there and you couldn't see anything.

"Um, the door's open," You informed

"But Amaimon said to stay in here," Mephisto was still unseen

"Uh, but Yukio beat him up so you're okay to leave now," You said brashly

"So? That doesn't break the habit. I told you before when i was inside the closet before you opened it: 'Don't worry, i can stay. I just need some food so bring some, okay'?" Mephisto explained

"I'm going to drag your shmancy butt out of this closet!" You were beginning to get impatient.

You looked around the closet. Where was he? You finally spotted him hiding behind all these boxes. You clenched onto his cape and tugged.

"You can't live in this closet because Amaimon said so! WE GOT TO BREAK THIS HABIT!" You pulled but Mephisto resisted strongly

Yukio came in and helped drag. Mephisto couldn't resist both of you, and got to be hauled on the floor like a sack. Yukio and you finally got Mephisto out of the house. Yukio had to bash Mephisto several times in the head because he kept holding onto things like the wall so he wouldn't have to leave. Mephisto was now being dragged with ease. Amaimon eventually woke up and started following you guys out. Yukio said to just go with it, because Mephisto needed practice resisting him anyways. Amaimon finally agreed to let it go in exchange for a truck load of food. Yukio finally reached the dorms, between yours and his. Wait, what about Rin?

"What about Rin?" You asked

"Oh, i had Bon come and take him into our dorms for us." Yukio sighed with a smile

"Okay, who's dorm are we taking Mephisto in?" You hoped it wasn't yours.

"Well, why don't we all just stay in one dorm tonight?" Amaimon suggested

"Okay, who's?" Yukio asked

"let's stay in (name)'s." Amaimon intruded

You where about to protest but decided it was useless to argue against Amaimon.

"Okay..." You sighed

The three of you (and Mephisto the useless unconcious one being dragged) walked into your dorm and everyone sat awkwardly on the small sofa. Amaimon was dragging his brother over to another room. You decided to help. Also, you wanted to make sure Amaimon didn't mess with your stuff. Amaimon threw Mephisto onto a throw pillow as if he were just some sack. Amaimon immediatly went to snoop around. You left to go see Yukio...he was probably lonely in his awkwardness. You walked in to see him texting. Hmm. Wonder who? You sat on the little sofa next to him, resisting from reading his texts. Yukio didn't look up from his phone.

"Oh, hey (name). I was just texting Rin...he has special needs," Yukio sighed

"Oh, does he want to come over..? He must be lonely," You offered neutrally, but honestly you just missed him.

"I am not sure if he can move... I'll ask him though," Yukio started punching in some letters on his phone.

A little ring came from the phone and Yukio picked it up.

"Hello this is-" Yukio started but was cut off

"I know I-" Yukio tried to talk again but stopped

What? Was Rin talking that fast?

"Just come over to (name)'s dorm if you want to!" Yukio managed to say

Wow, Rin was probably really anxious from all that pain. Yukio continued to talk.

"Okay, i will help you just stop being a little baby." Yukio snapped his flip phone shut

Yukio stood up. "I got to go help Rin out of his room. He seems to be having more delusions..." Yukio sighed and walked out.

Amaimon walked in just after Yukio shut the door. Amaimon was holding a basket. It wasn't yours. Maybe he brought it? You walked over and took a peak inside the basket. Amaimon seems to have taken all your food. You looked at him with a stern look.

"Amaimon, why are you taking my food?" You held back your anger

"Well you promised me a literal 'truck load of food' so i still have a few meters to fill." Amaimon smiled pleasently

Suddenly, the door opened with a creak. Yukio was helping Rin walk inside by letting his brother's arm slump over his shoulders. Rin slumped down on the sofa tiredly after Yukio let him go, and Yukio crossed over to sit by him. You sat by Rin a little anxiously.

"Hey, so how are you feeling?" You asked in a kiss up way

"Crap," Rin said miserably

"...Oh, well do you want anything to eat? You name what ever dish you want," You offered

Rin didn't hesitate for a moment. "Sukyaki," Rin said eagerly

"Of course he would say that. I'll get it for you (name)," Yukio reassured you

Yukio was getting up to head for his dorm for the ingredients when there was a sudden click. It was probably one of the doors down the hall opening. Yukio kept walking, a little faster now. Yukio probably didn't want to see who was waking up. It was probably Mephisto, and Yukio didn't want to see him after beating him several times for resisting him. Yukio shut the dorm's door tightly. You looked to see Amaimon walking about with his food basket. Trailing behind him was Mephisto. Well, you better get started on the whole 'breaking the habit' junk. Amaimon sat Mephisto down in a chair, then he sat on the floor to look through what he had collected in his food basket. You better speak up.

"So, do you feel anything throbbing?" You said this a little too cheery

"Yes. Yukio beat my head like five times," Mephisto sighed watching Amaimon pick at the food

"Well, you were clinging onto everything." You trailed off awkwardly

Rin decided to chat also. "SO. Let's leave that behind...we need to get you out of your habit...it's rather annoying." Rin complained

"Well, SORRY i have no control," Mephisto snapped

"We just got to improve that control," You pointed out positively

"Yes," Amaimon smerked maliciously "I got lots of stradgies on how to test it," Amaimon put a sucker in his mouth

Okay guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was in the middle of typing it and i had to go SOCIALIZE at a party... Yeah, i know. Humans are discusting. BUT I BEFRIEND THEM ANYHOW! ^^


	11. Delusional, yet Satisfactory

OKAY! One of the last chapters on this story hopefully...it ended too soon :( But, i must reveal a spoiler. I am going to make a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) story next! :DDDD My nine year old sis read it, so hopefully it's understandable for you guys too. OKAY! :D Now back to this story...

Yukio eventually came back inside with a paper brown bag full of groceries. You told Yukio what he missed, but Yukio didn't seem to really care. Yukio just went to cooking the food. Hmm. Yukio's hard to read sometimes...

"So, Amaimon." Rin said a little bitterly "Let me ask you something,"

Amaimon nodded, and walked over to Rin and sat next to him. Rin whispered something in his ears, so only the two of them could know what the plan was. Amaimon nodded and sat on the floor again.

"Mephisto, try and practice resisting...it's just basic," You rolled your eyes. It was a little ridiculous.

"Go make me a sandwich," Amaimon ordered

Mephisto was about to stand up but you pushed him down heavily.

"Wow you suck at this," Rin sighed

"Go. Make. Me. A. SANDWICH." Amaimon repeated

Mephisto was cringing in his seat gripping the arms on the chair trying to keep himself down. Amaimon smiled a little bit at how hard this was for his older brother.

"GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH BROTHER," Amaimon commanded louder

"N-No!" Mephisto was gripping the chair tightly as if he were about to explode.

"Wow, this is difficult for you hmm?" Rin said satisfied "Finally something is hard for you."

Well, this was going by a lot smoother than you thought. At least he was resisting a bit. You sat and watched Yukio cook more than watch Mephisto struggle. You looked back to see Mephisto desperately binding himself to the chair with duck tape. Where did he get that?!

"Okay everybody the food is done," Yukio announced

Yukio came in with a few bowls of Sukyaki on a tray, and noticed Mephisto had duck taped himself to the chair. Yukio pretended he didn't see it and just gave everyone the bowls and silverware. Yukio went back to the kitchen to clean up his mess. Rin was eating his food like it was his last meal. Amaimon was eating a ton too, his bowl was actually the pot itself. Mephisto's bowl was lying on his lap but he was unable to reach it because he ducktaped his arms down. Mephisto stared at it sadly trying to move his fingers to pick it up.

"Eh...almost...there..." Mephisto's gloved hands were barely touching the bowl.

You stood up and picked up the bowl off of his lap. "Really? Just ask for help." You took the ducktape off of Mephisto's arms only and sat down afterwards.

Everyone finished their food and Yukio walked in with all of his cooking supplies packed up in the brown paper bag. Yukio sat down and watched Amaimon eat the last of the food from the huge cooking pot. Yukio sighed.

"I was hoping i could eat too," Yukio huffed

Amaimon stopped stuffing. "Oh. Heh, sorry." Amaimon showed the empty pot sheepishly

Yukio looked at Mephisto as he re-ducktaped his arms down. Yukio smiled a little bit at the sight. Yukio looked at Amaimon giving him his que.

"Mephisto, clean up my dishes," Amaimon pushed the pot forward

The ducktape holding Mephisto down really helped. It barely allowed him to budge. Wait a minute, you thought of something.

"Amaimon, why don't you just tell Mephisto to not listen to your commands anymore?" You face palmed

"Oh yeah. Yukio and you repeatedly told him that but i always interfered..." Amaimon pointed out

"Sooooo, you goinng say it?" Yukio asked impatiently

"Double my offer. I want two truck loads of food." Amaimon requested

"Fine. Now say it!" You barked

"Mephisto, don't do what i tell you to anymore," Amaimon said simply

Well, that was easier than you thought...you ripped the ducktape off of Mephisto, and left the room to go throw the tape away. You made your way to the trash can and heard a yell. Great, Rin was probably being delusional again...you walked in to see Rin spazzing out completely, flailing around trying to somehow relieve the pain he might or might not be feeling.

"Calm down! It might not be real!" Yukio tried to hold Rin down but he kept flailing

"Is he having a seizure!?" You asked getting overwhelmed

"No, no. I can tell he isn't, but i'm not sure if he is feeling real pain or not. It feels just the same to Rin, so he can't decide." Yukio explained

"Well, how do we calm him down?!" You were getting nervous of whether he would hurt himself or not.

"I don't know. Maybe he can just wear it off. Rin needs sleep anyways, there's class tomorrow." Yukio simply sat next to Rin now

"I-It burns!" Rin clenched the couch cusions cringing and curling into a ball

"Rin just pretend it's not there," You begged, this was going to drive you nuts, seeing Rin this torchured

Rin was still curled up in the corner, but his loud breathing quieted down. Yukio sighed and looked up at you.

"Do you mind if Rin crashes here tonight? I don't think he can move around from this." Yukio sounded emberassed

"No, it's cool. I'll get him a blanket."

You left the room to go get a quilt from the closet. You brought it to Rin and lay it over him. His body didn't relax much but at least he would be warm. You blushed at a thought of sleeping in the same room with him to see if he would be okay. Maybe that was best. Amaimon stood up.

"I should be going." Amaimon picked up his basket and left.

"Yeah, i'll go too." Yukio waved and left afterwards

Mephisto was still sitting there kind of awkward staring at Rin as he shook in the corner of the couch. Mephisto finally stood.

"Thanks." Mephisto left silently

You were alone in the dark room with Rin. Rin was now sleeping. You decided to sleep too. You spread out on the floor near the couch and fell asleep.

OKAY BOOK NO DONE YET :D SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Auf Wiedersehen!

Heya! So, sorry i had to like, end Mephisto's conflict so ... well abruptly. I don't want the story to drag on through out his proscess. It would revolve around him too much. BUT there's still Rin! ;D

The sun peaked from the curtains waking you up. Ah, monday. OH SNAP MONDAY! You forgot to set the alarm clock! You rolled on your side to see Rin asleep in the corner of the couch still. You urgently woke him up.

"Rin, there's school!" You panicked

Rin lazily rolled over and opened his eyes to see what you were talking about.

"Huuh?" Rin yawned

"It's friggin monday and i didn't set the alarm clock!" You ranted

Rin sat up abruptly, and winced a little bit. Too fast for him, you guess. You left the room to go get ready. You checked the clock in the kitchen on the way. 9:00 a.m. Brilliant, two hours late. You rushed to get your uniform on. You ran back over to where Rin was supposed to be getting ready. Rin was dressed in his uniform, but you could tell how quickly he put it on. Rin's tie was loose and his hair was scruffier than usual. Rin was eating some rice he took from the kitchen on the sofa. You decided breakfast would take too long and you grabbed your book bag.

"Come on, no time to eat!" You headed for the door

Rin dropped his bowl. "What? There's always time to eat!"

"Not today, we're really late and Yukio's gonna be pissed! He's probably teaching something actually useful today." You opened the door letting Rin out

The two of you rushed down the halls and you stopped at the door to see Rin forgot something. Your face turned slightly red. Having to break this to him was a bit humiliating.

"Rin...tuck that uh, THING in." You pointed to Rin's tail, flailing around anxiously.

Rin shoved it in hurriedly. "Stupid piece a.-"

"Let's go in, shall we?" You interrupted

You opened the door as quiet as possible. You and Rin peaked in to see that Yukio was the only one inside the classroom. Yukio was just unpacking his things. Yukio looked up, making a glare on his glasses diminish the view of his eyes.

"Oh, you guys are early." Yukio smiled

"What? The clock said like nine!" Rin exclaimed

"Well, i guess it is wrong," Yukio checked his own watch "It's five in the morning."

No wonder you were so tired. Rin walked into the classroom, and you trailed along behind him. Rin stopped behind the desk watching Yukio arrange his supplies. You looked also.

"What crap is this?" Rin asked reaching curiously for a vile

Yukio slapped his hand away "That is rotten animal blood. Don't touch, it might break."

That's right. Goblins would go crazy for that stuff. You remember studying that before coming here...

"So, you really arn't punishing Amaimon for what he did?" Rin brought up randomly

"No, i got a nice punch." Yukio said calmly

"Whoa, you HIT him? Aww, you're the coolest brother ever." Rin seemed ecstatic now

Yukio and Rin talked but you sort of zoned out. Rin was so cool. Yukio too, but Rin seemed more friendly, even though he had his raging moments and delusions. Would the nightmares and delusions ever go away? Well, he did heal from those real pains rather quickly...Rin is a demon after all but it was a bit quick. Yukio was a doctor though...maybe he helped? Yeah. You watched Rin as he practically bounced around fangirling over how cool it was that Yukio stood up to somebody for once. You laughed a little. Maybe Rin would never recover from his syndrome? It didn't matter. Rin was strong enough to handle it. Rin said he came to the school to become stronger...and all you came for was to aid others. Wow, Rin must think you're a chump or something. You needed to ask.

"Rin, am i a chump?" You came out way too strong didn't you?

"N-No! You're so brave! You also beat up Amaimon!" Rin pointed out

Wow, he was obsessed with people kicking Amaimon around. The hours passed and class soon started. Yukio was once again at front to teach.

"Okay everybody now today we will start the tempaints," Yukio announced

Yukio continued talking, but you zoned out on his voice again. Was everything finally fixed? Yeah. Friends were all situated, classes (even the private one) were continuing and progressing. You couldn't wait to become the one thing you really came here for. To become a genuine exorcist. You looked over at Rin who was already day dreaming. What are you going to do with this guy..? You sighed. You'll find out in the years to come training with him. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. You smiled. Yeah.

The End

Okayyyy! So that was the finale guys! A few hearty moments with the guys, a resolution, and a few laughs. That was my very FIRST fanfiction guys! Review what you thought of it please. Well, Auf Wiedersehen! (good bye)


End file.
